En cadena
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Tras la guerra civil y la lucha por la supervivencia un suceso inesperado desato una cadena de acontecimientos comenzando desde un encuentro que ellos pensaban no debía de haber sucedido ¿Puede el amor surgir en mitad de la guerra que dará comienzo de nuevo? Tal vez sea posible, si el corazón ha logrado mantener su pureza a pesar de la corrupción que le rodea
1. Primer eslabón Encuentro

**En honor a Rikka Yamato que me dio la idea de shippear a Imayoshi con Izuki gracias a su fic **Rodzina****

**Doy comienzo a este nuevo proyecto, otro del cual digo no se que rayos me fumé (me paso con "En el armario") pero el chiste es que salio, al principio se suponía que seria de acción y bélico pero termino saliendo algo como romántico, mas de lo que pensé al igual creo que estará medio largo espero que sea de su agrado  
><strong>

**Advertencias:**

**- Universo alterno **

**- Crack y muuuucho**

**- Puede haber Ooc aunque justificado pero a fin de cuentas ooc.**

**- Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

**- A lo largo del fic se mencionará varias veces un OC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primer eslabón**

En algún momento Japón había llegado a ser una gran potencia a nivel mundial pero como todo en el resto del mundo el poder siempre corrompe, una vez que se obtiene se desea más y nada es suficiente, y en este lugar no hubo excepción. Los políticos hambrientos de poder se olvidaron de la gente que prometieron sacar adelante, ayudar y proteger, así, cuando la guerra civil se desato la mayoría de los "inteligentes" y cobardes que comenzaron con ello huyeron del país para salvar su pellejo sin importarles el dejar atrás a familiares y amigos. Mientras otros tantos aún peores se quedaron para sacar provecho del caos para su propio beneficio.

Tras 4 años de esta revuelta se habían perdido ya demasiadas vidas de muchos hombres y mujeres inocentes que jamás pidieron quedar en medio de una situación similar, las gloriosas ciudades habían quedado en ruinas, redadas y asaltos eran el pan de cada día todo ahora con un motivo mucho más simple: subsistir

La enorme ciudad de Tokio era un caos sin gobernante, esta quedo dividida más que nada por bandas o grupos conformados por jóvenes disputándose el territorio y la comida que el gobierno miserablemente mandaba a quienes podían pagarlo.

El centro de la ciudad en específico estaba dividido en dos por los grupos más fuertes, estos eran reducidos en cuanto a número de personas pero destacaban la habilidad de sus líderes y la fuerza de sus miembros, contribuyendo cada uno de algún modo.

Estos grupos evitaban territorio contrario ya que ambos líderes tenían conocimiento de que al enfrentarse no resultaría nada bueno, la fama que adquirieron les indicaba que solo diezmarían a sus chicos con ello, y se arriesgarían a que algún grupo exterior aprovechara para robar su territorio y es que cuando se está en el centro de la ciudad principal una cosa es segura y es que todo camión de víveres pasaba por ahí, dándoles la oportunidad de abastecerse

Uno se preguntara por que luchar en lugar de unirse pero la respuesta es simple, en un mundo que ya ha sido manchado por la corrupción es difícil confiar en alguien más, además nunca puede haber 2 líderes en una manada tarde o temprano terminaran enfrentándose. Es por eso que el instinto te dice cuando pelear y cuando retirarte

Si alguna vez colocas una tarántula en el mismo espacio que un alacrán te darás cuanta de mis palabras y es que ninguno se arriesgaría a atacar a un enemigo al que no puede ganarle

Continuando con nuestra historia ambos grupos tenían jóvenes hábiles, inteligentes y fuertes a su propia manera y solo unas pocas mujeres que lograron abrirse paso y ganarse su lugar en dichas "organizaciones" para enfrentar la catástrofe que les había venido encima

Esa mañana ambos grupos habían interceptado una transmisión que indicaba que esa tarde un cargamento valioso cruzaría la ciudad a medio día por ser más "seguro" y eso les daría la oportunidad de abastecerse. El problema radicaba que era un cargamento relativamente pequeño por lo que tenían que adelantarse al grupo contrario para poder hacerse de todo lo que necesitaban.

De cada grupo fueron seleccionados algunos con fuerzas suficientes para poder apoderarse por lo menos de 2 de los camiones que cruzarían la ciudad. Solo hubo un fallo en los cálculos de cada líder, o tal vez no fue un error sino que ambos lo hicieron demasiado bien, o tal vez simplemente el destino que los preparaba para lo que se les vendría encima despues y es que en esa tarde sucedió lo que no había pasado en años y es que ambos bandos se encontraron en un enfrentamiento por el control de suministros

**: : : : :**

Se comunicaban por radios que fueron fabricados con materiales que ellos mismos consiguieron esto para mantenerse comunicados, reducir gastos y sobretodo mantener su frecuencia segura, a su vez cualquier mensaje era interceptado por su líder pelirrojo aunque era más que nada para mantenerse informado, tenía confianza suficiente en aquellos que había enviado como para no verse en la necesidad de intervenir

Todos vestían de gris, llevando debajo protección antibalas en su mayoría robada durante enfrentamientos anteriores con la "policía" que no hacía más que abusar de cuanta gente llegaban a encontrar por las calles de esa ciudad. La única chica que iría con ese grupo se vendó su prominente percho para evitar su movimiento y disimularlo tanto como fuera posible. Además de que su ropa gris al igual que la del resto era más holgada para disimular sus curvas ya que si llegaban a interceptarlos especialmente la policía, sería el centro de atención provocando una completa desventaja. Los 6 integrantes asignados llevaban pasamontañas para ocultar su identidad y evitar ser reconocidos por algún enemigo más adelante.

Una vez todos tomaron posiciones y el pelinegro de nombre Shun Izuki tuvo su blanco a la vista dio la señal en el momento justo para que aquellos que se encargarían de la posesión estuvieran listos para saltar del puente donde se localizaban.

Al dar la orden Himuro salto, seguido de Sakurai cayendo sobre la carga de los últimos 2 camiones, lo hicieron sin sonido alguno y con unos reflejos prácticamente felinos, pero hubo un punto ciego a la vista de Izuki a lo que este no logro dar aviso hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Al otro lado del mismo puente sosteniéndose en unas vigas salientes de la estructura se encontraban 2 personajes esperando ver pasar el ultimo camión, vieron el penúltimo pasar con alguien sobre él y al ver a alguien sobre el ultimo también se soltaron algo tarde cayendo a destiempo al final, apenas lograron sujetarse, uno detrás y otro a un lado, llego la orden a Sakurai "no los enfrentes" así que los dejo adelantarse tal vez podría dejarlos hacer el trabajo y tomar posesión después, escucho el forcejeo de la cabina y vio cuando sacaron al conductor del camión, durante el forcejeo el camión se desestabilizó haciéndolo rodar hasta casi salir volando, de algún modo logró sostenerse para no caer una vez que el camión volvió a tomar velocidad. El conductor había roto la formación de los camiones y comenzaba a adentrase en la zona Este del centro de la ciudad, un lugar al que Sakurai sabía, tenían prohibida la entrada.

Conducían el camión a toda velocidad y hacían curvas y movimientos en zigzag, tanto como fuera posible maniobrar para hacerle caer ya que estaba prohibido detenerse así como llevar extraños

El conductor y copiloto dieron el aviso a sus compañeros del polisón que llevaban a cuestas siendo alcanzados en poco tiempo por una motocicleta con 2 chicos en ella, uno de ellos subió por la parte trasera para poder deshacerse del pequeño inconveniente.

La motocicleta dio alcance a la puerta del copiloto desde donde el mismo había saltado a ella y es que para la recuperación del otro camión habían tenido problemas aún más grandes y no tenían mucho tiempo, por sus radios todos captaron la señal de auxilio que había sido enviada, era cuestión de tiempo para que al policía llegara y ambos grupos sabían que ser capturados por la policía sería una muerte segura y sin compasión.

Sobre el camión comenzó una lucha sin precedentes entre ambos chicos de ojos avellana un chico de azul tratando de botar a Sakurai mientras el conductor se adentraba más en la zona Este del centro, ambos eran de complexiones muy similares siendo el chico de azul solo un poco más bajo, la pelea se estaba desarrollando bastante pareja hasta que en un nuevo intento del conductor por sacarse a Sakurai de encima hizo un derrape, haciendo trastabillar a ambos peleadores. Sakurai cayó de espaldas sobre el techo de la carga, el otro chico de ojos cafés como los suyos caería encima de él pero tenía buenos reflejos y en ese momento pateando con las plantas de los pies saco al otro chico del camino, haciéndolo volar desde el camión para caer justo en un basurero afuera de lo que en algún momento fue un restaurante

El conductor siguió su camino creyendo que a quien llevaba consigo era a su compañero, por lo que su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que quien estaba entrando por la puerta del copiloto llevaba vestimenta gris y no azul como la suya aunque no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada ya que muy cerca de ellos alcanzaron a distinguir el sonido de sirenas, la policía se acercaba

- Maldición - Exclamo el conductor al cual Sakurai de nueva cuenta solo podía distinguirle sus ojos castaños

- Acelera - te ayudare a perderlos - exclamo mientras se volteaba de cabeza para poder alcanzar debajo de la guantera

Removió un panel oculto encontrando lo que buscaba, quito la placa metálica arrancándola de tajo y la arrojo con precisión desde donde se encontraba, por la ventana perdiéndose de vista al instante

- ¿qué hiciste?¿qué era eso?

- La señal de auxilio activa un localizador oculto el cual acabo de quitar con eso deberá ser suficiente para perderlos

- tú no puedes venir

- Lo siento pero prefiero mil veces terminar en poder de ustedes que de policías

Después de escuchar esto el conductor solo continuo hacia su destino, el edificio abandonado de un canal de televisión, en donde tenían una de sus bases, su líder estaría furioso, pero por otro lado si no hubieran quitado el localizador del camión, habría llevado a la policía directo a su escondite, prácticamente ese chico de ojos cafés les había salvado la vida a él y sus amigos, solo esperaba que Furihata estuviera bien puesto que si tenía a este chico aquí quería decir que su pequeño hermano, como le decía, había caído del camión durante la pelea

**: : : : :**

Había volado desde el camión hasta el contenedor de basura afuera de lo que hace años habría sido un restaurante familiar, que para su buena suerte estaba lleno, ¿de qué? no lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo pero mínimo había amortiguado su caída. Una de dos, tenía muchísima suerte o quien le lanzo tenía una excelente puntería, quería creer la primera porque si tenían una puntería similar a la de su líder entonces sería un problema si se vuelven a encontrar.

El inconveniente que tenía ahora era que al caer había perdido su radio por lo que no podría comunicarse con nadie para que fueran por él, además escucho las sirenas pasar si salía ahora acabaría en manos de policías y eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle a cualquiera de ellos así que mejor se ocultó hundiéndose más en la basura esperando que pasara el alboroto para poder salir y rogaba por que fuera pronto ya que por el lugar en el que estaba le tomaría varias horas llegar a eso que llamaban casa

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Si gas llegado hasta este punto muchisimas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este nuevo experimento**


	2. Segundo eslabón Enfrentamiento

****Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.****

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segundo eslabón**

En el otro camión las cosas tampoco habían resultado muy bien, Himuro por si solo había podido tomar posesión del mismo sin que el localizador fuera activado pero al poco tiempo de haberse desviado lo alcanzó una motocicleta con 2 personas

Hablo por su comunicador a Alex para que le ayudara con esa situación que no pintaba para nada bien, la chica llego a toda velocidad montada en otra motocicleta tratando de evitar que los primeros si quiera se acercaran al camión, pero solo unos segundos antes de que les diera alcance el segundo en la motocicleta había logrado subir mientras que con algo de esfuerzo logro hacer que el conductor perdiera el control, aunque justo antes de que la motocicleta se estrellara el chico que iba sobre la misma salto escondiéndose en los escombros de lo que había sido una estación del metro.

Alex estaba a punto de alcanzar la cabina del conductor para ayudar a Himuro cuando otra motocicleta llegó por detrás.

**: : : : :**

Dentro del camión forcejeaban por tomar el control del vehículo y durante esto por accidente golpearon el botón de auxilio activando el localizador. Himuro al darse cuenta giro en una callejuela exclamando – clave 5 – tan solo unas calles después detuvo el camión inmovilizando a Takao por unos segundos. Cuando volvieron a avanzar algo se sentía diferente parecían ir más rápido, y el chico de azul supo el motivo al ver por el espejo retrovisor, en solo el par de segundos que se detuvieron la carga había sido removida ¿por quién? No lo sabía, pero estaba sorprendido por el nivel de organización que tenían, empezaba a entender por qué su líder siempre les decía que se mantuvieran alejados.

- Saltaras cuando te lo diga – Le advirtió el conductor

- Claro que no, ¿estás loco? Moriría –fue lo que contesto

- Ok, de acuerdo, entonces te quedas en un camión sin cargamento con un localizador que está siendo rastreado, solo esperando a que la policía te de alcance – le contesto sarcástico mientras abría su puerta

- Entiendo, saltare

- Bien dicho – le contesto mientras desaceleraba solo lo suficiente, en el momento preciso salto llevándose a Takao consigo, dando directo a un callejón donde se ocultaron tras los escombros de un edificio mientras veían y escuchaban las patrullas pasar. Algo no andaba bien, les perseguían con más ahínco de lo normal.

**: : : : :**

No podemos ir más lejos Haizaki, decía mientras el aludido trataba sin mucho éxito de esquivar los golpes que recibía de parte del conductor de la otra motocicleta que no decía palabra alguna

Cuando escucharon una patrulla a pesar de encontrarse aún bastante lejos los dos chicos se distrajeron cosa que fue aprovechada ya que de una patada la chica mando a volar a Haizaki hacia una lo que parecía había sido una tienda de electrónicos para después girar en una esquina y perderse en un estacionamiento de varios pisos

En cuanto Aomine vio que su contrincante se iba, hablo por la radio

- Haizaki sé que estas vivo, hierba mala no muere, ocúltate en ese lugar volveré por ti en cuanto se calme la policía

- Más te vale volver por mi ganguro de mierda

Si, estaba vivo y cabreado, después de escuchar esa respuesta se desvió unas calles hasta encontrar donde ocultarse con todo y su moto, se quedó ahí aunque la paz no le duro mucho ya que de la nada un tipo alto y casi tan corpulento como él lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo

En cuanto el moreno reacciono le soltó un golpe al chico para quitárselo de encima. Cuando lo logro y ambos se incorporaron escucho la voz del chico de ojos rojos que tenía frente a el

- ¿Donde esta Alex?

- ¿De quién hablas?

- No te hagas imbécil, estaba de apoyo al camión cuando ustedes arruinaron todo

- Si te refieres al de la moto, no lo sé, se deshizo de mi compañero y huyó al llegar la policía

- Menos mal – soltó en un suspiro

El moreno vio como esos fieros ojos rojos que antes lo miraban volteaban a otro lado para que el chico frente a él, le diera la espalda - _en serio tiene agallas, llega me golpea y se va. Eso no se le hace a Aomine Daiki - _eso era lo que cruzaba la mente del moreno.

Corrió tras él pero justo cuando le daría alcance el de ojos rojos se agachó y con una patada en los tobillos lo derribo de nuevo

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – le dijo al de ojos azules mientras el chico de gris se iba dejando en Aomine el recuerdo de esos fieros ojos rojos que brillaban como fuego

Nadie en su grupo podía contra él a excepción de un par de tramposos y este tipo le derribó dos veces en unos minutos, ¿cómo diablos era eso posible?

Cuando por fin salió del shock (que no duro mucho) y se puso de pie para volver a la pelea el otro chico ya se había ido

**: : : : :**

Izuki dio aviso a los demás en cuanto la primera señal de alerta fue dada para entrar en plan de emergencia antes de que la policía siquiera se acercara a la zona pero no se enteró de en qué momento dejó de ser el único en el edificio

A penas hubo notado el error de sus compañeros se ocultó lo mejor que pudo reconociendo en poco tiempo que no era el único en ese lugar. Hanamiya estaba a cargo de que cumpliera con la toma de provisiones por órdenes de su líder, había visto como los camiones eran tomados y dirigidos hacia distintos rumbos, había analizado cada posible situación, se habría podido arreglar el hecho de que el idiota Haizaki se dejara ver antes de que Teppei llegara al volante, sin embargo tenía al chico de gris en lo alto del camión sin contar que la toma del otro camión también tenía un enorme fallo, había muchos factores con los que no contaba y necesitaba replantearse la situación

Dio aviso a Aomine para que Furihata ayudara a Kyoshi, y después mandarlo junto con Haizaki a echarle una mano a Takao y Kuroko mientras entraba al edificio, se suponía que decidieron hacer la toma en ese puente para llegar antes que sus rivales y ahora resulta que se encontraron en el mismo punto

El plan era muy simple todo la toma habría finalizado antes de que los otros 4 camiones al frente se dieran cuenta pero todo salió mal desde el momento en que cruzaron caminos ya que los camiones al frente se enteraron que estaban bajo ataque y además de acelerar la velocidad dieron alerta ya no había posibilidades de cambiar de objetivos y tomar otro camión

Al adentrarse más en el edificio escucho voces poco entendibles, decidiendo entonces averiguar quién era y que información podía serle de ayuda

Tuvo que acercarse bastante al chico que estaba casi pegado a una vitrina, con un equipo de comunicaciones estaba dando órdenes a través de un micrófono

- Sakurai no los enfrentes, aborta la misión, no te adentres en su territorio - dijo y presiono un botón

- Alex ayuda a Tatsuya, gira a la derecha, son dos minutos para darles alcance

Hanamiya había descubierto algo interesante, desde ahí podía saber más o menos lo que pasaba y deducir el resto, acababa de topar con un vigía poco común

**: : : : :**

Después de varias horas las sirenas por fin dejaron de escucharse

Sabía que al caer perdió su radio, entonces ¿Qué tenía en la mano? escucho entonces por el pequeño audífono

- ¿Ryou cuál es tu posición? Iré por ti

- Al Este, antiguo Maji-burger del centro, le dijo a quien estuviera hablando, si era uno de los grises, lo dejaría fuera de combate, y se llevaría su vehículo para volver a casa o eso pensaba mientras tomaba una navaja oculta en su tobillo izquierdo

**: : : : :**

El chico de ojos celestes salía de la estación del metro donde se ocultó después de que dejo de escuchar las sirenas el choque le había ocasionado una herida pequeña pero algo profunda en el brazo derecho que al menos aun no dejaba de sangrar

Escucho una motocicleta a lo lejos _Aomine-kun _fue lo que pensó al momento pero no era así.

La persona en la moto iba vestida de gris, había bajado la velocidad al ver a alguien ahí, en cuanto vio el color de su vestimenta pensó en acelerar pero al notar su postura, y la sangre que aun bajaba por su brazo no pudo hacerlo, por muchos problemas que les hayan ocasionado o les vayan a ocasionar porque su líder no estaría contento, simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí, si las patrullas regresaban seguramente lo encontrarían y por la herida que alcanzaba a distinguir tampoco lograría llegar muy lejos, el joven la miro a los ojos y con solo una mirada de esos ojos celestes tuvo suficiente, así que en ese momento hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría y se detuvo

**: : : : :**

- Préstame tu radio - dijo Himuro como si nada

- Ni de chiste - contesto el de ojos azules

- Entonces lo tomare -

Takao dio 3 pasos hacia atrás y tomo posición de combate ningún arma podía contra su vista de halcón, sus reflejos y sobretodo sus puños

- No quieres hacer esto, en serio préstamelo por las buenas - le advirtió Himuro que no quería pelear con el chico frente a el

Takao ya no dijo nada y solo soltó el primer golpe que fue esquivado tan sutilmente que de verdad creyó que había fallado, tras este vino otro y otro más, todos siendo esquivados de la misma manera, podía notarlo pero sus movimientos eran tan suaves que parecía que en vez de pelear bailaban un suave vals al ritmo que el más alto marcaba. Ni si quiera su visión podía distinguir la diferencia en sus movimientos, puño tras puño y patada tras patada todo esquivado, cuando por una fracción de segundo perdió el equilibrio fue que el otro atacó, en un movimiento igual de rápido y fluido que los anteriores Takao ya se encontraba con una llave al brazo y el pecho al piso

Himuro coloco la rodilla sobre el brazo de Takao para mantenerlo inmovilizado mientras le quitaba el comunicador que tenía oculto bajo su pasamontañas, a penas lo tuvo dio su posición

- ¿Eres idiota? mis compañeros vendrán por mí - le grito Takao

- Eso es lo que quiero, si te voy a dejar aquí necesito que puedan encontrarte

- ¿Cómo es eso de que me vas a dejar aquí? - pregunto mientras volteaba la cabeza tanto como podía sin lastimarse, y vio como el chico que tenía encima picaba el aparato con un alambre mientras movía quien sabe que más - ¿qué haces?

- Lo estoy reconfigurando para poder comunicarme yo - contesto sin dejar su labor - después de un par de movimientos más volvió a hablar - Listo ahora tú, te quedas aquí porque queremos que te encuentren y yo me llevo esto para que me encuentren a mí - dijo señalando el aparato mientras se levantaba de un dolorido Takao para salir corriendo de ahí

Tenía razón, aunque quisiera reventarle la cara si lo seguía sus compañeros jamás lo encontrarían ahora que no podía comunicarse, tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿_quién era ese chico? ¿Que era esa forma de pelear tan rara? _y la más grande de todas_, ¿porque le había salvado? _

**: : : : :**

-Taiga señal de Tatsuya a unas 10 calles a tu izquierda ve por el antes de ir por Ryou.

Izuki apenas logro dar la instrucción cuando todo se volvió negro perdiendo total conciencia de lo que pasaba

Hanamiya tenía todo su equipo en una camioneta que oculto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde se encontraba, necesitaba obtener información de ese chico además de revisar a fondo todo el equipo que llevaba, tal vez pudiera serle de ayuda más adelante quería saber cómo intercepto la señal de policía incluso antes que él, además de lo que escucho sobre el localizador en el camión, había mucha información que les podía ser de ayuda

Una vez tanto el equipo de comunicación y rastreo como el chico estuvieron dentro del vehículo calculó el momento correcto para salir de ahí antes de que alguien fuera a revisar por que el chico inconsciente no había regresado

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Y bien, que les pareció? muy ofuscado? poco coherente? les gustó?**


	3. Tercer eslabón Extraños

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Tercer eslabón****

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ryou?

Despues de quitarle el arma de las manos, ambos chicos tenían inmovilizado al de ojos cafés y vestimenta azul que no emitía palabra alguna

- ¿Porque tienes su comunicador?

De nuevo silencio total

- Déjalo Taiga, hay que llevarlo con nosotros si no podemos hacerlo hablar hay alguien que si lograra que lo haga, tenemos que irnos antes de que la policía empiece ronda

- No podemos llevar extraños

- Esto es importante si hay aun posibilidades de llegar a Ryou no creo que Akashi no lo comprenda

- Bien - contesto el de ojos rojos con un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, todo se volvió oscuro para Furihata mientras los otros dos se lo llevaron en la moto adentrándose a una estación del metro para tomar rumbo por las vías

**: : : : :**

Murasakibara fue el primero en llegar remolcando el cargamento que habia sido removido. Aun no empezaban a descargar, el pelirrojo a su lado estaba esperando que llegaran los demás, había estado escuchando todas las comunicaciones pero después de mandar por Ryou no volvió a escuchar de Izuki

Después llegaron Taiga y Tatsuya con un chico inconsciente que para sorpresa de todos no era Ryou pues vestía de azul

Alex también había llegado con un desconocido que por si fuera poco estaba herido, la rubia coloco un torniquete en su brazo para que pudieran llegar a tiempo

- Chihiro llévatelo, ya sabes que hacer, quiero respuestas - ordeno el pelirrojo a lo que el de cabello gris solo obedeció, no era momento para replicas

- Alguien me puede decir ¿cómo es que en una operación sencilla salen 6 de mis hombres y regresan 4 con dos desconocidos y medio cargamento? - Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono que hizo temblar a todos los presentes

No hubo respuesta

- Atsushi, tú y Miyaji descarguen el camión atrás, ahora...- Paso su vista por todos los presentes

- ¿Alex?

- Lo siento estaba herido y con la policía rondando cerca simplemente no podía dejarlo correr la misma suerte que mi hermano

- Te arrepientes?

- No

- Esta bien entonces - Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que puso nerviosos a todos - ayuda a Chihiro quiero toda la información que puedas recolectar

- Si, Seijuurou - Dicho eso Alex se fue por el mismo camino que Chihiro

- Ahora ustedes dos - Dijo mirando al de ojos rojos y a Tatsuya que ya se había quitado el pasamontañas revelando su cabello negro

- Tenia el comunicador de Ryou - contesto el pelirrojo - no pudimos hacerlo hablar y pensamos que...

- Que yo podía hacerlo - interrumpió el líder - llévenlo a mi sala y que nadie entre, veamos que tiene que decir y no crean que pasare esto por alto

**: : : : :**

Aomine regreso por Haizaki al lugar donde lo vio caer y se dirigieron al edificio donde debían reunirse con los demás

Kyoshi ya estaba ahí, bastante maltrecho, junto a un chico vestido de gris que estaba sentado en un rincón hecho una pelota humana murmurando infinidad de disculpas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

Hanamiya bajaba de su camioneta junto con Takao, cargando a otro chico vestido de gris sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. a simple vista parecía inconsciente

- Donde esta Tetsu - pregunto el moreno

- No hemos podido comunicarnos con el

- ¿Que dices? Takao estaba contigo maldición - le grito Aomine molesto mientras lo tomaba del cuello

- El mismo que los ataco a ustedes nos ataco a nosotros, vi chocar su motocicleta y después perdí contacto con el - contesto Takao tratando de zafarse

- Teppei, ¿algún motivo por el cual trajeras a un extraño? - dijo Hanamiya

- No tenía opción, de no ser por él ni si quiera estaría aquí

Estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión cuando un joven de cabello negro y lentes entro al estacionamiento, en ese momento todos guardaron silencio

- Siete de ustedes salieron y regresan cinco, quiero una buena explicación para ello

- No sé el idiota y compañía pero yo tengo información que recolectar - dijo Hanamiya mientras señalaba al chico que tenía en el hombro

Imayoshi dirigió su mirada al castaño más alto

Este chico se deshizo de Kouki después de que Ahomine lo llevo consigo

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería lastimar a nadie - decía mientras se abrazaba más a si mismo (como si fuera posible)

- ¿Esa pulga? es imposible, no es que Kouki sea muy fuerte pero tampoco es tan débil - dijo Haizaki mientras trataba de tomarle del brazo para levantarlo

- No lo hagas - grito Teppei en advertencia pero fue muy tarde - Ryou reacciono por reflejo tomando la mano que Haizaki acerco para agarrarlo y en un movimiento demasiado rápido lo tenía inmovilizado en el piso

- Quien demonios son ustedes? - pregunto encolerizado Aomine recordando su propia experiencia con chico de ojos rojos, Takao lo miraba sorprendido ya que ese movimiento fue similar al que le habían aplicado

Apenas reacciono acerca de lo que acababa de hacer comenzó con una nueva ola de disculpas, no le gustaba herir a nadie - lo siento, lo siento, lo si... - cayo desmayado

Imayoshi arrojo una piedra a la pared que reboto golpeando a Sakurai con una precisión de miedo para dejarlo noqueado

- Hay más, salvó mi vida y posiblemente la de todos aquí - dijo Teppei - mencionó algo de un localizador en el camión y se encargó de removerlo para que dejaran de seguirme, de no ser por él, los hubiera guiado directo a nosotros

- Es por eso que traigo a este, intercepto el localizador desde donde estaba, además de las señales de policía antes que yo

- Dame a ese chico Hanamiya - dijo Imayoshi con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno - tu encárgate del enano disculpon

**: : : : :**

El castaño había reaccionado pero no había abierto los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas y fingiendo seguir inconsciente comenzó a liberarse con una de las navajas ocultas en su muñeca. Escuchaba su alrededor demasiado silencioso por lo que asumió que estaba solo, dejo las manos en la misma posición y después de liberarse abrió los ojos

- ¿Terminaste de liberarte? - le dijo el pelirrojo que le estaba dando la espalda

- ¿Lo sabias? - pregunto Furhata

- Minuto con cuarenta segundos es lo que llevas despierto, te tomo 28 segundos liberarte, en realidad me impresiona

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Me parece que no entiendes tu situación, aquí las preguntas las haré yo y tú me vas a dar respuestas - dijo pero esta vez lo miraba con ese par de ojos heterocromaticos y un tono de voz tan frio que a Kouki se le erizó la piel simplemente de escucharlo, pero debía ser fuerte, había cosas peores allá afuera

Cuando tuvo al pelirrojo lo bastante cerca, se abalanzo sobre él, inmovilizo su brazo derecho manteniéndolo en su espalda mientras colocaba la navaja sobre su cuello

El acto en sí mismo lo abrumo un poco, estaba amenazando a un chico que probablemente luchaba por lo mismo que él y sus amigos: subsistir. La duda cruzaba por su cabeza dándole a Akashi el tiempo suficiente

Con su mano izquierda aun libre tomo la muñeca del castaño presionando el nervio a modo de que este abrió la mano tirando la navaja al suelo, por la sorpresa, el agarre en la mano derecha del pelirrojo se aflojo ligeramente con lo que fácilmente pudo soltarse y usando su misma mano derecha tomo el cuello de Furihata, coloco su pierna derecha detrás del mismo para tirarlo de espaldas al piso

Una vez en el suelo coloco sus rodillas en las caderas de Furihata para inmovilizar sus piernas bajo su peso, mientras con una mano sostenía ambas del castaño a un costado de su cuerpo

- Eres demasiado joven y lindo como para matarte tan pronto - le decía mientras removía el pasamontañas azul que llevaba puesto

- No soy una chica para que me digas lindo, soy un muchacho y tengo 17 años

Cuando Akashi removió el pasamontañas pudo ver un joven de cabello castaño con ojos color chocolate demasiado dulces para aquel mundo en el que les tocó vivir, tenía facciones muy lindas a pesar de lo que dijera y se veía de hecho más joven que él mismo, tenía un aura demasiado limpia y pura para el ambiente al que estaba acostumbrado

- Y yo tengo 15 años pero esto es lo que somos, aunque me sorprendes, pareces lento pero en realidad eres bastante rápido - contesto mientras pasaba su mano lentamente desde su cabello, tocando su rostro, su cuello, paso aún más lento por el pecho y mientras seguía bajando hablo de nuevo - Había pensado torturarte pero se me ocurre una mejor forma para hacerte hablar

- Mph - gimió el mayor, la mano de Akashi había llegado a su entrepierna y la paseaba descaradamente por sobre la tela

Furihata apretó los labios para no dejar salir ningún otro sonido. La mano libre del pelirrojo se separó de su cuerpo un momento para después tocarlo de nuevo desde el interior de los muslos hasta el final de las piernas

- Doce - dijo el pelirrojo más para sí mismo

- ¿a qué te refieres? - Furihata estaba tan perdido que no sabía en ese momento de que le hablaban

- 6 cuchillos en el pecho, 2 navajas en cada muñeca y una que debería estar en el tobillo izquierdo -contesto Akashi

- Te falta una - contesto para retarlo, a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba aún tenía valor de contestarle al pelirrojo

- Ah! te refieres a esto - dijo con pasando el cúter retráctil por entre sus dedos

- Como es que...

- Yo lo veo todo - dijo con tono amenazante - sabré si me mientes - continuo mientras pasaba la punta de la navaja por el cuello del mayor - Ahora me dirás que fue lo que paso con Ryou e Izuki - exigió dando comienzo al interrogatorio

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno otro pedacito de esta loca idea que empiezo a creer que a nadie le gusta por que nadie comenta pero bueno, se que hay quienes lees así que no se preocupen seguiré publicando y molestando por aquellos lectores silenciosos**


	4. Cuarto eslabón ¿Interrogatorio?

******Aclaracion: Lo que esta en itálicas son pensamioentos de Kuroko o de Sakurai******

******Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.******

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Cuarto eslabón**

Al despertar lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules algo más oscuros que los suyos, observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sintió frio, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el pasamontañas al igual se descubrió el torso desnudo, con una venda cubriendo su brazo desde debajo del hombro hasta poco antes del codo, recordándole la herida que seguramente había debajo

Miró con nerviosismo a la persona del otro lado de la habitación mientras se removía el pasamontañas que cubría su rostro descubriendo sus finas facciones y una rubia cabellera – ¿_en serio? Una chica me hizo perder el control de mi motocicleta – _fue lo que cruzo por su cabeza

- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, si ese fuera el caso te habría dejado donde te encontré, voy por Chihiro para que te revise – le dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación

Miró a su alrededor la camilla donde estaba era realmente la de un hospital, junto con todo el equipo que lo rodeaba contrastando con las paredes grises y descuidadas de esa habitación sin ventanas

Regresó la rubia pero venia acompañada de un joven de cabello gris platinado, apuesto a su vista, se reprendió inmediatamente por pensar en ello pero bueno era un adolecente, y es que el joven era algo más alto que el, aunque no tanto como Aomine, delgado pero de buen cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzaron sorprendiéndose un poco ambos

Chihiro Mayuzumi normalmente pasaba desapercibido para todos aquellos que no hubieran convivido con el lo suficiente por eso cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse al ser notado de inmediato por ese chico prácticamente tan inexpresivo como el mismo aunque parecía que su presencia era aún más imperceptible que la propia, al igual que a la chica, sus ojos azules le habían cautivado solo que de diferente forma

La mirada celeste se volvió a posar en Alex y Chihiro noto el nerviosismo que por algún motivo esta le provocaba por lo que dijo de repente

- Alex nos dejarías a solas

- Pero… Chihiro estás seguro? - era raro cuando ellos se separban

- Si, no te preocupes, removí su única arma cuando lo trate y dada la magnitud de la herida un ataque físico no sería posible aunque fuera su especialidad y si mis sospechas son correctas no lo es así que puedes salir tranquila

- Esta bien Chihiro pero estaré afuera

- Me parece bien

La rubia salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella mientras Mayuzumi se acercaba lentamente a la camilla, lo que menos quería era asustar al chico

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – fue lo primero que preguntó una vez se encontró a un lado de la camilla

El de ojos celestes lo miró con desconfianza

- No pienses mal, es solo que no quiero llamarte chico o joven o algo por el estilo, como ya escuchaste me llamo Chihiro puedes decirme así si quieres

_No parece una mala persona_

- Soy Tetsuya – dijo el de ojos claros

- Muy bien Tetsuya – Dijo mientras revisaba su brazo y buscaba posible daño adicional a la herida que para este momento ya tenía sutura – Yo tengo 20 años, ¿cuantos tienes tú? – pregunto mientras seguía revisando su brazo

_Su tacto es suave, incluso más que el de Midorima-kun, no debo pensar en eso ahora, malditas hormonas de adolecente, traidoras_

- … - Kuroko guardo silencio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

- Sigues desconfiando verdad

- 16 – dijo en un susurro

- En serio? Honestamente pensé que eras más joven – y es que al ver de Chihiro sus ojos azules reflejaban una inocencia difícilmente encontrada en ese mundo, entendía el porque Alex lo salvó, si hubiera sido el caso él habría hecho lo mismo

- Chihiro-san ¿por qué me salvaron?

- Los que pelean por el mismo objetivo no deberían ser enemigos, eso es lo que nos ha enseñado Akashi, y quiero creer que es verdad

_Akashi, he escuchado ese nombre antes pero ¿dónde?_

- ¿La chica fue quien me hizo chocar?

- Si, dijo moviendo el brazo del menor para confirmar la movilidad del hombro – y también fue quien te trajo aquí

Silencio de nuevo

- Voy a ser sincero contigo, no tenemos pensado hacerles daño ni a ti ni a tu amigo, es solo que dos de nuestros compañeros no regresaron del encargo y ustedes son la única pista que tenemos para encontrarlos

- ¿Mi amigo?

- Si, un chico no muy alto de ojos cafés por lo que me dijeron

- Kouki-kun – susurró Kuroko mas para si mismo

- ¿Así se llama? Tenia el comunicador de uno de nosotros por lo que posiblemente haya llegado a su base o cerca de ahí si es que lograron escapar de la policía

Notó la tristeza en la voz de Chihiro y algo se removió dentro suyo, por algún extraño motivo no quería saberlo triste

- Te lo diré Chihiro-san

**: : : : :**

Abría sus enormes ojos color chocolate, parecía estar en una especie de oficina o que tal vez lo fue en algún momento, recordaba vagamente estarse disculpando y luego todo se volvió negro no supo ni cómo. Se encontraba atado no solo de pies y manos. Tenía una soga también rodeando su torso, inmovilizando sus brazos, y ya no tenía su pasamontañas.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras – dijo el pelinegro de piel pálida que se encontraba recostado sobre lo que tal vez en su vida pasada fue un sofá de piel pero ahora solo quedaba el relleno cubierto con algunos retazos de la tela. Se encontraba con la cabeza colgando desde el asiento y los pies hacia arriba recargados en la pared.

- ¿Quien eres? – preguntó el castaño

- No lo sé, tu salvador si me dices lo que quiero saber o tu verdugo si no me das respuestas así que tu decidirás

Sakurai llegó a las peores manos en las que podía caer de ese lugar, y es que Makoto Hanamiya no era conocido precisamente por su dulzura

- Desde ahora te aviso que estamos en un 4to piso y si no me dices algo útil te lanzaré por la ventana

- Lo siento pero dependerá de lo que pregunte – le contesto con un puchero frunciendo el ceño, algo que molesto a Hanamiya

- Sé que la caída no te matará, te vi lanzarte del puente, tienes los reflejos para sobrevivir pero estas atado así que será doloroso, muy doloroso niño

- No soy un niño, tengo 14 años – contestó Sakurai con su puchero aún más marcado, algo que salía a relucir solo cuando algo lo molestaba

Hanamiya se levantó de golpe después de saber que ese chico tenía su misma edad, y luego se mareo por su arrebato

- No me he negado a responder, eres tu quien no ha preguntado - continuó el de ojos cafés

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó el pelinegro

_¿Eso de que te sirve?_

- Ryou Sakurai

- Buen chico – dijo como si se refiriera a un perro – ahora tú y yo tendremos una pequeña charla

**: : : : :**

Debajo de ese edificio que en algún momento represento una cadena de televisión había un estacionamiento subterráneo que se extendía tres pisos hacia abajo, justo al final de este estacionamiento se encontraban ambos pelinegros

Una soga rodeaba su torso para inmovilizarlo, no necesitaba de atar sus piernas, puesto que la misma cuerda lo mantenía elevado, bastante alejado del piso, estaba colgando del techo mientras miraba con una mezcla entre odio y confusión al chico de lentes que tenía frente a él aunque sus palabras parecían más un chiste que algo serio

- Bájame de aquí, ¿que no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? – recriminó Izuki mientras se balanceaba tratando de patearlo pero sin poder alcanzarlo

- Yo respeto a quien se lo merezca y por ahora nada me motiva a respetarte, mocoso – contesto Imayoshi mientras esquivaba por poco otra patada del chico

- No soy ningún mocoso, ahora dime ¿por qué demonios me secuestraron?

Imayoshi solo lo miraba hacer berrinche, sonreía un poco y luego hacia como que lo ignoraba, por algún motivo estaba disfrutando molestar a ese niño bonito, porque eso era más que obvio, una vez le hubo removido el pasamontañas se encontró con un chico de cabello negro con ojos grises y unas facciones endemoniadamente hermosas por eso el interrogatorio se le estaba complicando, usaría métodos menos ortodoxos pero algo en ese chico se lo impedía, una vez que vio sus ojos grises, ya no pudo hacerle daño

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui termina ese primer encuentro real de los protas de este fic, gracias por pasarse, nos leemos el jueves**


	5. Quinto eslabón ¿Confianza?

********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quinto eslab****ón**

Había obtenido bastante información, ya esperaba que fuera un chico de su antiguo compañero de cautiverio pero se había enterado de algunas cosas más, al parecer ambos hacían labores muy similares, sus planes eran muy parecidos e incluso sus compañeros tenían algunas cosas en común

Se acercó a una caja que mantenía en un rincón tomando de ahí un radio de onda corta como los que usaban los agentes de seguridad en las empresas

- Taiga –

- Que sucede? –

- Aun no regresan Shuuzo y Kise de revisar el perímetro? –

- No, todavía no –

- Bien, tu o Tatsuya traigan una ración a mi oficina –

- Esta bien – contestó con algo de fastidio, detestaba seguir ordenes de ese chico – por cierto Akashi, en el cargamento encontramos algo que es importante que veas -

- Iré dentro de poco, ya casi termino -

Después de decir eso, cerró la comunicación y se acercó de nuevo al castaño que para ese momento, después de ser liberado, se encontraba en un rincón del espacioso lugar hecho un ovillo temblando después de semejante interrogatorio, una de las experiencias más vergonzosas de su corta vida. Ese chico pelirrojo lo intimidaba más que Imayoshi

Akashi a paso lento terminó de acortar la distancia inclinándose frente a él

- Me tienes miedo?

Furihata asintió varias veces

- Es triste sabes, aun no te he dado un motivo real para temerme

Y eso era cierto pero es que su imponente presencia y su penetrante mirada junto con su voz tan profunda le daban escalofríos, solo eso fue suficiente para hablar

Sin mencionar que le había quitado todas sus armas en el momento, sin que se diera cuenta hasta que ya las veía en sus manos y lo peor, en medio de un montón de innecesarias caricias demasiado inapropiadas para la situación en la que se supone que estaban. Aunque de verdad nunca pareció dispuesto a hacerle daños pero es que de verdad se veía amenazante

- Créeme no soy tan malo como me gustaría serlo, si lo fuera tu ya no estarías aquí.

Tocaron a la puerta

- Pasa – dijo el pelirrojo mientras Furihata se preguntaba si de verdad la puerta se había mantenido abierta todo el tiempo

Un chico con el cabello rojo con las puntas oscuras entro al lugar con unas cosas en las manos de las cuales Furihata logró distinguir una lata de algo, una botella de agua y un paquete metálico

Déjalo en la mesa, los alcanzaré en la bodega, vio como el alto pelirrojo rodó los ojos sin decir nada dejando las cosas en la mesa para después retirarse no sin antes dirigirle una fría mirada a su persona, fue en ese momento cuando reconoció esos ojos rojos, era uno de los que lo había llevado a ese lugar

Akashi tomo el paquete metálico de la mesa, guardándolo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras tomo el resto para llevarlo al rincón donde el castaño se encontraba

Cuando se acercó de nueva cuenta Furihata notó que ahora sus ojos eran del mismo color

- Come, necesito que mantengas tus fuerzas hasta que pueda regresarte a donde perteneces – dijo mientras le entregaba la lata que hasta ese momento distinguió que era de sopa y la botella de agua mientras se sentaba en el piso frente a él, su forma de moverse denotaba elegancia y un porte que no se veía en personas comunes era el tipo de movimientos que le había visto a Imayoshi o Hanamiya que habían sido parte de familias importantes antes de que Japón cayera en la ruina

Vio al pelirrojo sacar el empaque metálico, una barra de cereal, o barra energética, a estas alturas ya no distinguía la diferencia

- Todo esta sellado, como dije, no te haré daño

- Pe-pero y t-t-tu? – el temblor a pesar de haber disminuido todavía le hacía entre cortar las palabras

- Dime Sei – lo dijo en tono que más que sugerencia parecía darle una orden – y yo estoy bien con esto – dijo mordiendo la barrita – prometo que volverás con tus compañeros pero necesito que me obedezcas

Kouki asintió, aunque algo le decía que debía ser cuidadoso por algún motivo ya no podía temerle al pelirrojo, su cabeza le decía huye, pero su instinto le deba a entender que estaba seguro ahí.

Akashi tomo de nuevo el radio - Riko –

- Si Akashi-san? – contesto una voz chillona como de una niña pequeña

- Necesitare que te enlaces al canal con el que conectamos hace 2 años, el que te ordené no volver a abrir de nuevo pero que estoy seguro que guardaste sin mi permiso

- A qué hora desea la conexión – no tenía caso negar algo que ya sabía perfectamente

- En una hora, tendré que hablar de nuevo con ese tipo para devolverle a sus chicos

- Claro Akash-san –

Cerró de nuevo la comunicación

- Ahora pequeño…

- Kouki – dijo con el ceño fruncido, no le agradó ser llamado "pequeño" por alguien menor que él

- Bueno Kouki – Sonrió pero esta vez de manera cálida – te dejo para que puedas relajarte lejos de mi presencia que creo que te altera bastante pero como dije antes, los voy a regresar

- Sei-san, ¿hay alguien aparte de mí?

- Hay otro chico que estaba herido cuando lo trajeron, si ya despertó haré que lo traigan contigo

Después de decir eso Akashi se fue dejándole solo. No sabía porque le había toqueteado tanto o porque después de lo que le había hecho estaba siendo tan amable con el cuándo no era así ni con su gente. Al salir del lugar se comunicó con Mayuzumi

- Chihiro –

- Si, Akashi? –

- Ya despertó? –

- Si, y ya tenemos lo que pediste –

- Bien tráiganlo a mi sala, te necesitaré en la bodega y es más fácil vigilarlos si están juntos

- Entendido –

Termino la comunicación y esperó afuera a que llegaran. Los vio acercarse en una escena algo cómica

El chico de cabello celeste venia sujetando a Chihiro de la playera viendo con recelo que Alex no se les acercara mientras la rubia los seguía de cerca mirando de reojo al intruso

Cuando llegaron abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar encerrando después a ambos con la cerradura electrónica de la puerta más el enorme candado, no es que pensara que escaparían a lo que podía distinguir ni si quiera lo intentarían pero mal vale estar seguros

- Cuento contigo Alex, solo yo puedo entrar y absolutamente nadie sale

- Así será – contestó la chica antes de que el pelirrojo de alejara de ahí

Akashi comenzó a avanzar, Chihiro sostuvo la mirada en la puerta tras la cual desapareció el peliceleste antes de seguir a su líder

**: : : : :**

La puerta se cerró tras él escuchando poco después la cerradura y el candado colocarse. Chihiro-san le había dicho que no se asustara que todo iba a estar bien y por algún extraño motivo le creía

- Tetsuya-kun

- Kouki-kun, estas bien? - se preguntó al distinguir a su amigo al fondo de esa habitación

- Si - dijo desde el rincón donde se encontraba, tenía con él la botella de agua de la cual solo había tomado algunos sorbos, mismo que hizo con la lata de sopa, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a comer. Y en caso de que fuera cierto lo que le decían (aunque presentía que era cierto) tampoco sabía si su amigo había si quiera probado bocado, a su modo de verlo eran rehenes aunque una especie rara de rehenes puesto que tenían algunas atenciones algo extrañas con ellos. Lo noto al ver a su amigo frente a él, llevaba el mismo pantalón azul con el que habían salido de su base pero tenía puesta una playera gris de manga corta que se veía le quedaba un poco grande, además podía ver claramente como debajo de la manga sobresalía el vendaje en su brazo

- Tetsuya-kun, ¿que te paso? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto el castaño al darse cuenta de la herida

- Estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo como si nada - Chihiro-san me curo y me dio de comer, y a ti ¿como te fue?

Furi se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado pero no dijo nada respecto a ello - Bien, no me hicieron nada realmente y no estoy herido solo algo cansado - dijo tomando otro sorbo de agua

- Quieres dormir, yo dormí mucho por lo que me dijo Chihiro-san, puedo vigilar y avisarte cuando regresen

- Gracias Tetsuya-san - Kouki asintió y se acomodo mejor, debía descansar ya que no sabia cunato tiempo estarían ahí

**: : : : :**

- Parece que el pequeño se encariño contigo Chihiro - comento el pelirrojo

- No lo creo solo se aferra a lo que le es más seguro en un lugar extraño

- Quedara a tu cargo mientras lo devolvemos, Imayoshi se alegrara de tenerlos de vuelta, solo espero que me regrese lo que es mío o me los quedare a ambos

Esa era una amenaza real, sobretodo quería quedarse con el chico castaño que, aunque no lo sabía, en este momento intentaba dormir en su oficina

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otro pedacito de capitulo que espero les guste**

**Este domingo es casi un hecho que no podre actualizar, una disculpa por ello, para mas seguro y no quedar mal nos leemos el proximo jueves**

**Ciaos**


	6. Sexto eslabón: Bromas

**********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexto Eslabón**

- Parece que no fue necesario lanzarte por la ventana, le quitaste lo divertido a esto - dijo el azabache

- Lo siento pero no preguntaste nada que no tuviera permitido contestar

Ese enano le irritaba, antes de decir cualquier cosa se disculpaba, lo que más le molestaba eran sus ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, ¿que acaso no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba? después de molestarle un rato parece que lo hizo enojar porque empezó a hacer pucheros y contestarle de modo sarcástico aunque le hacía gracia que unos ojos tan dulces contrastaran tanto con la ironía de sus respuestas y su voz

- Esta bien, por ser un buen chico te daré un premio - dijo de nuevo como tratando con un perro

Saco un paquete metálico de un cajón del escritorio medio destartalado que tenía a mitad de la oficina y se lo arrojo

- Lo siento, pero no puedo comerlo

- No esta envenenado si es lo que piensas

- Lo siento, lo siento no quise parecer desconfiado es solo que estoy atado y...

Hanamiya se sonrojo, había tratado de ver al chico lo menos posible ya que sus enormes ojos le ponían nervioso - _como demonios puede mírame así después de haberle amenazado más de una vez - _era su pensamiento, por lo que habíapasado por alto ese pequeño detalle

- No pienso desatarte, me harías lo mismo que a Haizaki - se acercó y tomo la barrita y tras remover el envoltorio lo acerco a los labios del castaño pero en cuanto Sakurai abrió la boca, lo alejo de sus labios sacando su lengua a modo de burla, hizo lo mismo un par de veces, después dio una gran mordida a la barrita aunque no se llevó más de una cuarta parte de la misma, termino de pasar el trozo de su alimento para meterla de lleno en la boca de Sakurai que a penas y podía masticarla

- Más vale que lo comas todo - Le advirtió, Hanamiya no permitiría que su única comida de ese día se desperdiciara

**: : : : :**

Después de varias horas y algo de esfuerzo por fin había desistido. Si obtuvo información que tuvo que descifrar entre versos y bromas que el otro le había dicho que para su mala suerte de verdad le hicieron gracia

- Señor líder, gracias

- Por qué agradeces niño bonito?

- Porque tu si ríes con mis chistes, mis amigos jamás lo hacen

- Entonces no tienen sentido del humor - Imayoshi volvió a reír, Izuki seguía colgando pero reía de igual manera cuando sonó el radio de onda corta que llevaba el "señor líder"

- Imayoshi - Era la voz de Aomine

- ¿Que quieres? – su voz era seria de nuevo

- Ya te tardaste, hay algo en el camión y es importante que lo veas

- Ya casi termino... Hanamiya - contacto de nuevo

- ¿Qué? - Se escuchó por el radio en tono medio hosco

- ¿Ya terminaste? - habló de nuevo el de lentes

- Si, ya no creo necesitar nada mas de éste

- Voy para allá, tenemos que dejarlos en un lugar de donde no salgan

- No los quiero aquí

- Cálmate, no es como si fueran a romper algo... Araki -

- Que! - otro grito pero esta vez de mujer

- Harás de niñera - dijo Imayoshi apagando el radio para no oír los reclamos de la pelinegra

Se dirigió a donde estaba el extremo de la soga que mantenía a Izuki elevado, el chico de ojos grises, presintiendo lo que vendría, comenzó a gritar

- Nooo! por favor, eso va a doler, no lo hagas, pensé que te caía bien - seguía alegando y balanceándose pero sin importar lo que dijera el de lentes seguía desanudando la soga mientras Izuki rogaba por piedad

Terminando de deshacer el nudo soltó la cuerda

- Ahhhhh! - Grito Izuki ante el inminente golpe que se aproximaba pero que jamás llegó

Cuando abrió los ojos después de no sentir el impacto vio al líder sosteniendo la soga deteniendo la caída justo cuando el rostro de Shun se encontraba a nada de estrellarse contra el suelo

Jaló la soga de nuevo lo suficiente para que Shun pudiera apoyar los pies en el piso y parase bien frente él

- No podría golpear un rostro tan lindo como el tuyo - le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

El otro sintió el escrutinio al que era sometido y se sonrojo

- Señor líder debería aprender a respetar a sus mayores - dijo de nuevo para distraer su atención

- Dices eso desde hace rato pero no creo que seas mayor que yo, tengo 20 años y la verdad no te vez de más de 15

Izuki se puso aún más rojo antes de contestar - tengo 24 -

Imayoshi soltó una carcajada al aire, sabía que no le mentía por que al estarlo interrogando vio lo malo que era mintiendo

- Hay algo que no te pregunté y que quiero saber - dijo por fin soltando su rostro - ¿Como te llamas?

- Soy Shun -

- Dime Shoichi - Izuki no lo sabía en ese momento, pero llamarle de ese modo era algo que solamente él podría hacer

Se lo llevó caminando hasta llegar a una puera de metal que daba hacia unas escaleras mas onenos angostas; subían tramo tras tramo de las escaleras, cuando un ruido trajo de nuevo un sonora carcajada de parte de Imayoshi y una enorme vergüenza de parte de Shun recuperando de nuevo el sonrojo que apenas se le había pasado

- Lo-lo siento tengo hambre – El de lentes sacó de su bolsillo una barrita energética ya que siempre se aseguraba de cargar una consigo para lo que pudiera surgir

Imayoshi abrió la barrita dándole una mordida antes de pasarla a Izuki para que también comiera aunque solo mordió un trozo

Después de que la paso por su garganta el pequeño rehén no pudo evitar hacerle una broma a su captor

- Oh! señor líder no tiene que darme besos indirectos solo tiene que pedirlo

Imayoshi sonrió ladino antes de contestar

- Yo no pido nada, yo tomo lo que quiero - se acercó hasta casi rozar los labios del más bajo - pero lo hago cuando a mí me dé la gana

El rostro del de ojos grises se coloreo de un rojo aún más intenso mientras que el más alto por unos pocos centímetros se separó de él, reanudando su andar con el niño bonito a cuestas, cargándolo como costal de papas sobre su hombro derecho mientras seguían subiendo

- Llegamos - abrió la puerta y ahí estaban un chico de cabello negro y piel muy, muy pálida, una mujer de cabello negro, muy hermosa y su amigo castaño aun atado en el piso

- Bueno, te los encargo, Araki – dijo su líder

- No me queda de otra –contesto la pelinegra con cara molesta

- Hanamiya – Lo llamo Imayoshi

- Ya se, ya se – se acercó al castaño revolviéndole el cabello – nos vemos cachorro – Araki enarcó una ceja ante el gesto

- Shun, mantén tus bromas al mínimo o te matara antes de que pueda volver por ti

El de ojos grises asintió y se acercó a su amigo para sentarse junto a él

**: : : : :**

- Era una trampa, la pequeña tropa de camiones que enviaron, era solo para atraernos a ambos, esperaban que nos destruyéramos mutuamente durante el asalto para ellos entregar su cargamento, por eso la policía duró tanto tiempo en los alrededores – les explicó el pelirrojo – Riko, abre ese maldito canal ahora – ordenó poniendo el volumen de su radio en lo más alto para que todos a su alrededor pudieran escuchar. Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con aquel tipo aunque no le gustara tratar con él


	7. Séptimo eslabón: Contacto

************Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.************

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado de la ciudad…

- Así que eso era – dijo el de lentes con una sonrisa burlesca mientras que justo en ese momento su radio se activó en alta voz, en cuanto se dio cuenta miró a Momoi para que interceptara la señal dos podían jugar el mismo juego

- Imayoshi

- Cuanto tiempo, Akashi

- Para este momento ya sabrás el contenido del camión – dijo el pelirrojo directamente

- Oh! Pero claro que lo sé y parece que ustedes tienen uno igual – contesto el otro líder

- Por supuesto, alguien quiere quitarnos del camino

- Me doy cuenta

- Bueno, al grano, tú tienes algo mío y lo quiero de vuelta, ahora hacemos esto de forma pacífica o le damos gusto a quien nos envió semejante regalo

- No me interesa tener problemas contigo, así que cual es la propuesta de paz

- Un intercambio, dentro de 3 días en la antigua estación de Akihabara

- Bien pero tengo un par de condiciones

- Habla y te diré que podemos hacer

- Los quiero enteros y despiertos

- Hecho, que mas

- Se que llevaras refuerzos y yo también así que preferiría que fuera a la vista, y sin ocultar su rostro, si vamos a hacer lo que creo debemos conocernos

- Por mi no hay inconveniente – dijo el pelirrojo – pero deben ser los mismo que participaron en el asalto

- Muy bien Akashi, me robaste las palabras, entonces es un trato

- Nos veremos en 3 días – Se cerró el canal de comunicación

- El canal estaba muy encriptado pero logre descifrarlo – Se acercó la peli rosa

- Guarda la información por si necesitamos contactar de nuevo – contestó Shoichi

- Imayoshi maldito, ¿piensas dejar a Tetsu 3 días con ellos? ¿Por qué no antes? – Gritó el moreno enfrentándose al de cabello negro

- En primera Ahomine – contestó Hanamiya en su lugar – si les fueran a hacer daño ni si quiera nos contactarían y segundo ellos también tienen algo que recuperar

- Hanamiya te harás cargo del enano disculpón – le dijo Imayoshi

- ¿Que? Debes estar de broma, no soy ninguna niñera - contestó el mas joven

Imayoshi lo miró serio a lo que Hanamiya solo volteó a otro lado no podía negarse cuando le miraba de ese modo, haciendo notar por qué era el líder de ese grupo

- Y bien cuantas son – Preguntó el líder

- 10 cajas en total, solo 35 eran de víveres

- Si el camión que ellos tomaron tiene el mismo equipo o si quiera la mitad no nos conviene enfrentarlos, además, no te das cuenta que si están enviando armas es porque alguien quiere iniciar la guerra de nuevo – volvió a hablar Imayoshi – Toma la mitad del agua, el resto ya sabes como distribuirlo

- Sugiero salir lo menos posible hasta el día del encuentro – Dijo un peliverde de lentes

- Tienes razón pero se tiene que hacer chequeo no podemos dejar la orilla desprotegida además de que necesitamos hacer reparto – dijo Teppei

- ¿Quien irá entonces? – Takao preguntó

- Iré yo mañana, Hanamiya te quedaras a cargo mientras regreso – Ordenó Imayoshi - Haizaki y Aomine mañana salen a revisar el perímetro, cualquier espía lo quiero muerto, Midorima revísalos a todos después de eso, los necesito a todos listos para el encuentro y lo que vendrá despues

**: : : : :**

Una vez cerrada a comunicación…

- ¿Por qué tres días Akashi? – preguntó Taiga

- Por que mañana hay que abastecer y me tomara dos días ir y regresar con la policía rondando, además de que tengo que pensar en un plan y Chihiro tiene que revisarlos a todos para que estén listos

Volteo a ver el cargamento de armas, si la guerra se aproximaba habría que estar preparados

Justo en ese momento llegaban un rubio y un chico de cabello negro y mirada seria

- Llegan tarde – dijo el líder con su voz fría

- Lo siento Seijuurou – contestó el pelinegro – pero la policía ha estado rondando la zona, nos costó un poco de trabajo poder esquivarlos y regresar

Akashi miró de nuevo el armamento antes de hablar – Lo quieren de vuelta pero no les daré ese gusto.

Si alguien quería dar un golpe de estado, lo haría él bajo sus propios términos

- Atsushi, Taiga y Miyaji harán guardia esta noche, Tatsuya, Ryota y Alex los relevaran en 4 horas. A partir de ese momento quedaras a cargo Shuuzo

- Que haremos con las "visistas" – Preguntó Miyaji

- Uno se quedará con Chihiro y el otro irá conmigo y Atsushi a abastecer

- Estas seguro de llevarlo Aka-chin

Por algún motivo no quería despegarse de este chico hasta que fuera necesario pero si todo marchaba bien lo vería mas pronto de lo que esperaban

- Todo estará bien Atsushi – contestó su líder - Ahora debemos reducir actividad al mínimo y salir lo menos posible, a mi regreso quiero todo el equipo y vehículos en óptimas condiciones

La base de Akashi se encontraba en una estación del metro que tenia anexo por las vías el taller de reparación de los trenes , así mismo estaba rodeado de edificios siendo 3 de ellos bastante altos y conservaban muy bien su estructura permitiéndoles hacer guardia sin ser descubiertos

En el taller de los trenes habían encontrado todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y de comunicaciones por lo que Riko se adueñó del lugar convirtiéndolo en su propia supercomputadora personal a la corta edad de 9 años, ahora a sus 12 tenía un manejo casi perfecto de la misma y podía infiltrarse en casi cualquier base de datos o canal de comunicaciones, con las excepciones que Akashi le ordenaba no intentarlo

Lo que conformaba la oficina de Akashi era la oficina central de la estación que también tenía acceso al panel de control que es donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, la entrada a esta oficina se aseguraba por medio de una cerradura eléctrica y aparte tenía varias cerraduras manuales. Dentro de esta habitación había 2 puertas más, una de ellas, la del panel de control tenía le permitía mantener vigilancia en el lugar, tras un par de modificaciones que hicieron entre él y Riko le permitía ver cualquier cámara de vigilancia perteneciente a la red del metro misma que los chicos utilizaban para salir de la guarida tomando las vías a diferentes estaciones para después salir a las calles

Los chicos tenian la opcion de quedarse ahi o dormir en alguno de los edificios o estaciones cercanas. En algunoa edificios aunquedaba una que otra oficina con piso alfombrado o algun sofa que podian utilizar para descansar.

Los únicos que no dejaban la estación más de lo absolutamente indispensable eran Akashi, Sakurai, Kise y Chihiro

Volviendo a la historia

- Akashi... - el pelirrojo más alto lo miraba con duda en sus ojos

- Estarán bien, por la información que obtuvimos ellos no lástima a quienes capturan a menos de que sean políticos y en caso de encontrarse con policías, estos no llegan a ser capturados sino que son eliminados al momento y ni Ryou ni Shun son parte de algo asi por lo que estarán seguros

- ¿A que se refería cuando dijo cuanto tiempo? - Preguntó Miyaji

- El fue un rehen al igual que yo solo que al escapar nos separamos.

Hace 2 años cuando Shuuzo me cedió el mando Riko y yo encontramos una señal encriptada. Pensamos que era de la policía o del gobierno pero era de Imayoshi. Fue cuando se llegó al acuerdo de no enfrentamiento y nos dividimos el centro de forma más precisa. Ahora dispersen que en 4 horas los quiero listos, Chihiro ven conmigo

**: : : : :**

Al escuchar el candado removerse despertó a Furihata y ambos se incorporaron algo tensos tras escuchar el sonido que afirmaba que el cerrojo estaba siendo desactivado al igual que escuchaban las voces tras la puerta

- Alex ve a descansar, Taiga esta de guardia, te necesito repuesta, en dos días nos vas a acompañar

- Estoy bien Sei aún puedo resistir en poco más

- No hay ningún riesgo Alex, te prometo que estaremos bien - Kuroko pudo distinguir la voz de Chihiro y relajó su postura cosa que no paso desapercibida para el castaño

Ambos ingresaron a la oficina, Chihiro cruzó miradas con el de ojos celestes mientras se acercaba teniendo el la mano que el mas joven tomó sin dudar

- Estará mas cómodo en la enfermería

- Bien, entonces nos veremos en dos días - dijo Akashi algo sorprendido por la forma de Chihiro de tratar al chico ya que desde el incidente en el que perdieron a Joshua, el peligris había cambiado mucho en su forma de tratar a todos

Después Chihiro se fue con Tetsuya dejando al pelirrojo y al castaño a solas

**: : : : :**

El de cabello celeste miro la puerta cerrada con algo de desconfianza, no le había pasado desapercibido el nerviosismo de Furihata y a pesar que Qué quería regresar con Chihiro algo le asustaba de dejar a su amigo

- Estará bien, de algún modo se ganó la confianza de Akashi, y eso no es fácil de lograr. Te aseguro que a partir de ahora al igual que con nosotros, él daría la vida por protegerlos

Kuroko asintió mientras sujetaba mejor la mano del mas alto. Cuando estaba con Chihiro por algún motivo se sentía seguro

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uno mas, una disculpa cualquier fallo o incoherencia haganmelo saber y lo arreglare en cuanto pueda, gracias por leer**


	8. Octavo eslabón: Desicion

**Holi de nuevo, Feliz navidad, ¿como les fue en la noche buena? ¿recibieron lo que qureían? bueno los dejo leer**

******Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.******

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Octavo eslabón**

Después de que los otros se fueran se acercó lento a Furihata, no quería asustarlo de nuevo

- ¿Quieres asear te o prefieres volver a dormir?

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba dormido?

- Te lo dije, lo veo todo, estas desarreglado, más de lo que te deje y ahora luces menos cansado, te hace ver aún más lindo

Furihata se sonrojo, no dijo nada pero Akashi entendió lo que quería decir, después de todo tuvo que permanecer en un contenedor de basura hasta que la policía dejo de dar rondas para que alguien llegara por el

Akashi se dirigió a un rincón en donde conservaba una mochila y luego de tomarla se fue llevándose a Furihata de la mano saliendode ese lugar por voluntad propia por primera vez en dos años

Lo llevó por un par de pasillos y escalones hasta llegar a la calle que ya estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, que solo era iluminada por la luna y las pocas estrellas que difícilmente se distinguían en el cielo. Se encontraban en una orilla de la ciudad de la cual Furi ni si quiera tenían recuerdos. Se adentraron en uno de los edificios cercanos

En el primer piso había muchas máquinas de ejercicio aunque parecían desarmadas, recorrieron todo el piso llegando pronto a lo que Akashi estaba buscando: las regaderas

- Es más cómodo aquí que dentro de la estación - dijo Akashi mientras se desnudaba

Furihata se sonrojo al verlo pero no debían desperdiciar nada ya que en ese momento toda la ciudad estaba en decadencia, por lo que estaba implícito que debían bañarse en grupos. No era extraño, lo había hecho antes ya sea con uno o varios de sus compañeros, no era la situación en si misma, sino el chico que lo acompañaba, lo que provocaba su nerviosismo.

Una vez el agua fría tocó su piel, sus músculos comenzaron a destensarse, por algún motivo empezó a sentirse tranquilo, era una paz y tranquilidad que el otro le transmitía con su compañía, se sentía bien pero a la vez tenía miedo. Esa paz le recordaba a sus padres, a su familia que se vio separada durante la evacuación, a todo lo que uan vez tuvo y que perdió cuando todo eso dio comienzo. No podía permitirse eso, no sí en poco tiempo volvería con sus amigos y posiblemente jamás viera al pelirrojo de nuevo. Al hilar este pensamiento sintió sus ojos arder y fue bajo el chorro del agua que sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como no lo había hecho desde que todo empezó. Cuanto tiempo era de esa situación, desde que la ciudad había terminado en esas condiciones, desde que quedarán en medio de aquello que nadie pidió que pasara, eran años ¿por qué llorar ahora? Él estaba bien, Tetsuya estaba bien, pronto vería a sus amigos de nuevo, continuarían sobreviviendo, peleando por seguir con vida... peleando, tal vez amenazando de nuevo a chicos como Akashi, tal vez moriría en manos de policías. No lo sabía. Furihata no le tenía miedo a la muerte en sí, le tenía miedo a estar solo de nuevo, le dolía el pecho y le faltaba el aire pero no entendía por qué hasta ahora despues de todos esos años.

Akashi le dio su espacio al verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos pero una vez que distinguió las lágrimas en su rostro no puedo evitar acercarse a él. Quería protegerlo, más de lo que había deseado proteger algo o alguien en su vida. Fue cuando su voluntad quedó firme en un solo deseo: recuperar la paz que perdieron. Había pensado sólo defenderse pero ya no, recuperaría la ciudad para la gente, para todos los que sufrieron y fueron traicionados y abandonados por culpa de esta absurda guerra, y sabía que no estaban solos. Imayoshi se lo propuso hace dos años y él se había negado, no pondría en riesgo a su gente, pero ahora estaba listos ahora si tenían una oportunidad de lograrlo

Akashi posó su mano en la cabeza del castaño primero acariciando su cabello mojado, después repartiendo un par de caricias en su rostro y cuando vio que el chico no se alejaba, le abrazó.

- Sólo serán 3 días, y volverás a casa y pronto ya no tendrás que pelear, me encargaré de ello - Akashi le dijo al oído

Furihata no entendía cómo es que podía ver a través de él con tanta facilidad pero de alguna forma ese abrazo se sentía bien, de algun modo cría en sus palabras. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras correspondía el abrazo debajo de aquel chorro de agua que al parecer ya no se sentía tan fría. Poco después salieron de las regaderas, Akashi le tendió una toalla que sacó de la mochila que llevó consigo tendiéndole también un cambio de ropa, una sudadera gris así como un pantalón del mismo color, le quedaba grande pero solo un poco nada que no se arreglará con un par de dobleces

Después en silencio volvieron a la oficina dentro de la estación.

- Descansa, en un par de horas tengo algo que hacer y tu vendrás conmigo - Akashi le dijo mientras le cedía aquellas cobijas en el suelo que eran consideradas su cama dentro del panel de control, de todos modos no suele dormir mucho ya que cualquier cosa lo despierta después de lo que ha vivido desde que aquello dio inicio.

Cuando vio que el pelirrojo se alejaba se levantó y tomó su mano para que no se alejara de él. Akashi sólo se sentó en un extremo de la cobija recargando su espalda en la pared. Furihata se acomodó de nuevo pero esta vez con la cabeza en el regazo de Akashi mientras le daba la espalda en esa oscuridad en la que ahora se encontraban envueltos. Solo tenían la luz de unos cuantos monitores

- ¿por qué esres tan bueno conmigo ahora? – preguntó el castaño

- No lo sé, tal vez por tus ojos

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

- No han sido corrompidos como todo en esta ciudad – dijo el pelirrojo

- Quiero pedirte perdón – habló Furi de nevo

- No hay motivo

- Si, lo hay, no debí atacarte sin razón

- Estabas sólo, en un lugar extraño, al que te trajeron a la fuerza, era obvio que reaccionarias así – Explicó Akashi, ninguno de los dos se miraba

- Aun así discúlpame por favor

- Lo haré si tú también me disculpas

- ¿Qué tengo que disculpar?

- Qué me propasara contigo

Furihata agradeció la oscuridad a su alrededor puesto que sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y algo que sería su secreto más íntimo y que jamás revelaría a nadie es que en este momento, no le importaría volver a pasar por otro interrogatorio similar siempre y cuando fuera con él

- Te disculpo Sei-san

- Entonces yo también, ahora descansa.

**: : : : :**

- Preocupado Taiga – Le habló la chica al llegar al lugar donde sabía que el pelirrojo siempre montaba guardia

- Algo así Alex – le contestó el alto pelirrojo

- Tranquilo, sabes que Sei hace las cosas por algo

- Yo… yo solo... no quiero perder a nadie mas

- Sabes que no fue tu culpa, ni la de Chihiro, esos bastardos lo harian de todos modos

- Pero alex

- Mi hermano hizo lo que creyó correcto, Josh no se arrepentiría de salvarlos y yo tampoco – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al menor – la información que nos dio durante ese tiempo nos salvó a todos en mas e una ocasión, ahora déjame dormir que tengo como 3 horas para relevarte – le dijo dando por terminada la conversación mientras se acomodaba en un rincón del piso para dormir un poco, aun con lo poco que había podido hablar con Tatsuya antes de llegar con Taiga, había comprendido la situación, y ella estaba esperando ansiosa lo que venía, por fin vengaría lo que pasó con su hermano

Taiga estaba pensando en el encuentro que tuvo antes, el no participó tanto en el enfrentamiento pero por lo que le dijeron Tatsuya y Alex, no fue sencillo, si tan solo Akashi no le hubiera ordenado proteger el suministro tal vez Ryou e Izuki estarían con ellos en ese momento y no dentro de tres días y eso si de verdad sucedía ya que no confiaba en ellos, por el hecho de que llevarse a Izuki fue premeditado, eso no tenia nada que ver con la defensa, así lo hubieran encontrado por mera casualidad no había necesidad de llevárselo

También se daba de topes por lo que le hizo al chico de ojos azules, pero en ese momento estaba desesperado, no sabía nada de nadie, y debía cumplir su propia misión.

Apenas aseguraron la carga, había tomado su motocicleta y se dirigió a la búsqueda, principalmente por Alex, si Josh habia dado su vida para protegerle Taiga se sentía que debía pagarle igual cuidando a su hermana, pero la policía no desistía y eso se lo ponía cada vez más difícil hasta que encontró un lugar donde ocultarse junto con su motocicleta, no tuvo mas de un par de minutos antes de darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo el otro chico estaba en el lado opuesto del estacionamiento, simplemente no pudo contenerse, ese lado suyo tan impulsivo lo meteria en problemas de nuevo

La sorpresa y la furia en esos ojos azul eléctrico más fríos aun que los propios le rondaba en la cabeza, ¿qué cosa puede hacer que una mirada se vuelva así?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holi de nuevo, aqui dejando este capitulo, y adentrándonos un poquito mas en los personajes, todas sabemos que Alex no necesita que la defiendan pero bueno, ¿alguien dispuesto a razonar con Taiga? jaja por cierto todos empezamos a fijarnos en alguien por curiosidad, ¿alguien quiere saber cual es el triste pasado de Aomine?**

**Espero disfrutaran del capi, les deseo un excelente día y pásenla super.**


	9. Noveno eslabón: Latido

**********Holi, por fin traigo el capi, ya saben madres y las obligaciones que nos imponen. No se si el capitulo me salió muy corta venas revelando el pasado de algunos y los comienzos de la guerra, si son sensibles recomiendo pañuelos.**********

**********Este capi quiero dedicarlo especialmente a Rikka Yamato ya que fue por ella que empecé a escribir de esta pareja.**********

**********Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noveno eslabón**

Después de hacer planes y ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cómo se trabajaría en los días siguientes, se dirigió junto con Hanamiya a sacar lo que esperaba no fuera el cadáver del niño bonito.

Llegaron a la oficina para encontrarse con una escena un tanto extraña. La pelinegra estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras los dos chicos aun amarrados estaban acostados, juntos en el raído sofá, profundamente dormidos.

- Estas de broma ¿no? – dijo Hanamiya al ver su cama invadida por ese par

- Me dijeron, si me vas a matar lo harás tanto si estoy despierto como si estoy dormido y se acomodaron ahí.

Shoichi trató de no reír, pero le costaba trabajo, al final sus labios solo se curvearon en lo que parecía una sonrisa macabra y se acercaba lentamente a los chicos dormidos, seguido de un cauteloso Hanamiya que lo miraba algo extrañado.

- Bueno Hanamiya, te quito uno del camino – dijo el líder mientras cargaba a Izuki como una princesa – Araki vámonos

Salieron ambos de la oficina que Hanamiya había acaparado en cuanto llegaron después del gran escape de aquel lugar donde eran rehenes hace 3 años. Siendo los primeros en tomar ese edificio.

Llegando a las escaleras cada quien tomo su camino Imayoshi subiría todavía otro piso mientras que Araki bajaría, tal vez podría provocar a Haizaki o Aomine para una pelea y entretenerse un rato o iría con Midorima para ponerse al tanto de lo que pasó, Imayoshi parecía no tener ganas de hablar con nadie.

Apenas llegaron al siguiente piso el de lentes se detuvo y habló.

- Shun ya puedes dejar de fingir

- Shoichi le acabas de quitar la diversión a esto – Dijo con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos

- Te dije que no bromearas con ella

- Fue por eso que intenté dormir

- Pero no dormías – le dijo riendo ligeramente mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo

- Tengo el sueño ligero porque siempre estoy alerta, cualquier cosa me despierta y a Ryou también, pero esa mujer no dejaba de hacer ruido pegando en el piso con su espada de madera

- ¿Y a qué se debe que tu sueño sea tan ligero?

Shun miró a otro lado manteniéndose en silencio

- Esto no es un interrogatorio, somos tu y yo hablando nada más, por lo que... si no quieres decirme, está bien – le dijo el de lentes mientras lo bajaba frente a la puerta de lo que parecía una sala de juntas

El lugar tenia todos los ventanales rotos y no tenía ni un solo mueble, la que había sido la alfombra le pareció raída al pincipio, sin embargo, al traspasar la puerta se dio cuenta de que no era eso, estaba quemada, al entrar en la enorme sala se dio cuenta también de un olor penetrante y que jamás se va a menos de que se derrumbe el lugar: hollín. En ese lugar había el claro rastro de un incendio, con su visión puedo notarlo incluso en la paredes, el daño que deja el fuego a su paso, pero un incendio consume en su totalidad además de que este era el único lugar en todo el piso que daba esta clase de seña, esto parecía más como una explosión.

- Shoichi que es…

- Una bomba, de hecho fue mas como una granada, en este edificio comenzó todo. ¿Sabes de los problemas políticos que lo originaron?

- No se mucho de la guerra ni sus inicios, yo… no estuve al tanto de nada hasta que todo se desató. Simplemente un día salí a la calle con Ryou y vimos un tiroteo, corrimos al lado contrario y después de correr un tiempo terminamos en la base que ahora es de Akashi

- Bueno tendré que contarte de eso para que entiendas lo que paso aquí – dijo el de lentes, preguntándose cómo era posible que ese chico no se hubiera enterado del problema que había en el país desde antes de que todo comenzara

- Los políticos tenían sus problemas desde antes del levantamiento de armas, se mandaban atacar entre ellos para mantener o aumentar sus beneficios financieros, comercios o ampliar y unificar distritos, contrataban asesinos, simples pandilleros o a veces incluso policías corruptos que se vendían para este tipo de trabajos, pero siempre había civiles implicados que terminaban en medio de sus pleitos y tiroteos siendo asesinados sin que nadie pagara por ello. Los ciudadanos empezaban a entrar en pánico cada vez más fácilmente hasta que el caos empezó a hacerse presente. Es por esto que algunos de los dirigentes de los distritos t algunos empresarios importantes que, inconformes con la situación se disponían a firmar un acuerdo de paz, algo escrito y frente a las cámaras, que garantizara la seguridad de su gente y obviamente la propia, todos estaban aquí reunidos para ello.

- Entonces aquí se firmaría eso, pero ¿Por qué?

- Si, esta era el edificio principal de un canal de televisión – de nuevo se sorprendía de que Izuki no conociera ese dato – fueron dos granadas, primera explotó a una distancia considerable pero rompió los muros de cristal, con ella gran parte de las personas reunidas fueron heridas por lo que no pudieron escapar, la siguiente estallo justo en el marco de la ventana por lo que el fuego no consumió la habitación pero logró alcanzar a la mayoría de los aquí reunidos. En total murieron 17 de 28 personas.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – preguntó Shun. Una cosa era leer acerca de ello o que te contaran, pero lo que Imayoshi decía tenia demasiados detalles que no le pasaron desapercibidos

- Yo estuve aquí, cuando todo pasó – dijo al tiempo que, de su brazo derecho, levantaba la manga de la camisa dejando ver una marca de quemadura que se extendía desde arriba de la muñeca hasta perderse por la piel que aún era cubierta por la prenda. – Mi padre era de los que firmarían el acuerdo, fue sobreviviente del ataque pero salió gravemente herido, mucho más que yo. Mientras estábamos en el hospital, fui tomado como rehén político, yo sabía que los socios de mi padre lo dejarían morir apenas yo no estuviera presente, y entonces a mí, me abandonaron a mi suerte en manos inescrupulosas, aunque no me fue tan mal como a Akashi, por lo menos yo ya era un adolescente y tenia la fuerza para defenderme, estaba en preparatoria cuando esto pasó, él era aún un niño cuando llegó a ese lugar.

- ¿Conoces a Akashi?

- Entonces no lo sabes, me refiero a su historia

- Se que lo capturaron como rehén por que su padre era un importante empresario junto con otros y que cuando la guerra estaba en su apogeo huyeron pero es todo.

- Entonces es muy modesto – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca que contrastaba con la seriedad de la conversación

- Poco después de que llegue al lugar donde encerraban a los que no pagaron rescate pero que tenían cualidades para venderlos, fue que surgió el plan, entre él y yo planeamos y llevamos a coba el escape de ese lugar

Shun se sorprendió al saber aquello, estaba tan ensimismado que no se fijó en que ya lo había desatado, se dio cuenta hasta que vio a Shoichi sentarse en el piso casi al borde del abismo, y por algún extraño motivo, le dio pánico de verlo ahí, no temía a las alturas, pero ver al de lentes ahí le alteraba sobremanera, sentía que el aire se lo llevaría en cualquier momento.

Se acercó para sentarse con el, pasando una mano por su cintura se abrazó del menor, sentandose detrás suyo y con su mano libre se sujetó de una varilla que sobresalía del piso.

- Pensé que me patearías al precipicio – comentó el mas joven

- Si de verdad lo creyeras no me habrías dado la espalda – contestó Izuki

- De verdad lo ves todo – comentó el de lentes

- No, ahora no, solo te veo a ti – respondió Shun recargando su cabeza en la espalda del líder

Shun sintió confianza para decir eso que ni si quiera sus compañeros sabían acerca de él.

- Yo no tengo padres, bueno los tuve en algún momento, pero me vendieron mucho antes de que todo esto pasara, tenían una deuda con un Yakuza y me entregaron para saldar su deuda

- ¿Hace cuánto fue? – preguntó el de lentes

Shun se soltó para acomodarse de modo que pudieran mirarse a los ojos – Tenía doce años, lo único que agradezco de esta guerra es que esos perros huyeron dejándonos atrás, solo después de esto fue que Ryou y yo nos libramos de ese infierno de prostitución y drogas.

- Entonces… - Imayoshi por una vez en la vida se había quedado sin palabras, sin saber que decir

Izuki se movio a modo de que quedó de espaldas a él y levantó su playera hasta pasarla por su cabeza dejando su espalda completamente al descubierto pero conservando puestas las mangas para cubrir sus brazos

- Son diferentes, pero similares a la vez – dijo tranquilo – tanto la tuya como las mías representan lo podrido del mundo

Cuando vio su espalda desnuda pudo distinguir incontables marcas de quemadura pero a diferencia de la única de Shoichi estas si tenían forma, la mayoría eran redondas, había también semicírculos o medias lunas todas con tamaños similares entre sí, para Imayoshi fue fácil descifrarlo, las vio muchas veces siendo rehen, eran quemaduras de cigarro.

- Te sorprendería la cantidad de cerdos que se deleita o excitan con el sufrimiento, lo único bueno de esto fue que me hice insensible, en mi espalda por lo menos no puedo sentir nada, para cuando cumplí catorce ya no sentía dolor y jamás supe lo que era el placer

- En realidad... Lo que me sorprende es tu fuerza – dijo Imayoshi pasando su mano suavemente por la espalda de Shun

Izuki no pudo sentir tal cual la caricia del mas joven aunque sabía que le estaba tocando, lo que si pudo sentir, y que no pudo explicar el por qué, fue el acelerado latir de su corazón

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó después de unos momentos

- Porque soportaste el dolor de todas y cada una de estas, la soledad, la traición de alguien querido, y aun sigues en pie, vivo, alegre e incluso bromeando, no como yo

- No estuve solo ya que hubo quienes compartieron mis penas y me hicieron ver que no era el único que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar ahí pero no tengo pensado gastar mi vida en odio o remordimiento, si ahora soy libre disfrutaré de lo que puedo y de lo que tengo, así no sea mucho, es más de lo que tenía. Y en cuanto a ti – suspiró esto último volviendo a voltearse para mirar a Imayoshi de frente terminado de quitarse la playera, tomó la mano de Imayoshi y la colocó sobre su pecho sin importar lo frenético de su corazón, simplemente lo dejo sentir sus latidos por unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo – Esto es lo mismo que hay aquí – dijo colocando la mano en el pecho de Shoichi sintiendo su corazón igual o mas acelerado que el propio sorprendiéndose por ese hecho.

Después de escuchar aquello, el de lentes no pudo contenerse más y con su mano libre tomo al mayor por la nuca para acercarlo lo suficiente para besar sus labios, un beso, dos, tres, no importaba, su determinación era firme ahora, convencería a Akashi si o si de recuperar la ciudad y le mostraría a Shun todo aquello que no puedo disfrutar antes, le daría la vida que siempre debió tener y que le fue negada.

Y todo comenzaría en tres días.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, un capi enterito para mi marido e Izuki, creo que ha sido de los mas largos de todo este fic ¿opinion? **

**bueno me despido y nos leemos el jueves que ya dije, aunque este cruda y desvelada y sea año nuevo voy a subir capitulo :P**


	10. Décimo eslabón: animales

************Wiiiii, empezamos el año con **************actualización**

**Aclaracion: **Pensamientos en itálicas

************Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.************

* * *

><p><strong>Decimo eslabón: animales<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veía a los otros salir dejándolo solo en esa oficina con el cachorro – tsk, estúpido zorro – dijo en voz baja mientras su líder se iba de su pequeño refugio alejado del mundo con el otro chico. Al dar la vuelta notó que el castaño no sólo estaba despierto, sino que le miraba fijamente.

- Así que ya despertaste, cachorro – Comentó el pelinegro

Sakurai miró a la puerta para asegurarse que estaban solo ellos antes de responder – No soy un cachorro y lo siento, no estaba dormido, lo lamento, es solo que no duermo mucho.

Hanamiya soltó una risa burlona y se acercó tomando a Sakurai del cabello, Sakurai solo le sostuvo la mirada – estarás a mi cargo los próximos tres días, y créeme, tratándose de mi hasta yo preferiría ser un animal, si no te viera como un cachorro desde que llegaste probablemente ya estarías muerto – le dijo de manera fría para después soltarlo bruscamente, ver a los ojos de ese chico le afectaba de tal modo que por mucho que quisiera no podía ser absolutamente malo con él.

Tras haberse acercado por fin se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, por la altura del hombro vio rasgada la camisa del castaño removió solo un poco la tela y descubrió una cortada poco profunda pero que necesitaba atención – _esto no es bueno_ – pensó, si tenía alguna otra herida y se infectaba Imayoshi lo lincharía. Inspeccionó con la mirada el cuerpo de Sakurai logrando detectar a simple vista un par de cortes mas. – Sabía que era imposible salir ileso de una pelea con ese chihuahua – le dijo, sin embargo, lo que no lograba entender es como el chico no había hecho o dicho nada respecto a sus heridas.

- Aflojaré los nudos pero solo si prometes portarte bien – le dijo, necesitaba revisar cuantos más de aquellos cortes podía encontrar.

Sakurai volteó a verlo de nuevo con esos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Había dos personas que podían ablandarlo con su mirada de perrito pero si se sabía que el temible Hanamiya el tramposo tenía debilidad hacía los ojos de cachorro como los de Kuroko o los del chihuahua o en este caso los de Sakurai sería la burla de todo el grupo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que los otros se encontraban bastante lejos, se acercó a Sakurai. Desató la cuerda que rodeaba su cuerpo inmovilizando sus brazos hasta que terminó quitándola por completo.

Pasó a soltar la cuerda en sus tobillos, notando un par de marcas que estas habían dejado en la piel del chico debido a lo apretado que estaba el amarre. De repente se sintió un poco culpable, pero solo un poco, aunque jamás lo admitiría, pasó a desatar sus manos notando el mismo tipo de marcas además de algunas otras, quiso subir las mangas de la camisa para poder revisar si había algo más y de paso visualizar todos los cortes que eran varios pero Sakurai retiró las manos tras notar sus intenciones abrazando su muñeca.

- Idiota, si no te reviso como quieres que te cure, ¿por que no dijiste que estabas herido? – dijo levantándose para sacar algo del mismo escritorio de antes, su botiquín de emergencia.

- Yo-yo lo siento, no sabía que estaba herido - contestó nervioso

_- ¿como alguien podría no saber que estaba herido? - _se preguntaba el azabache

Se acercó lento a Sakurai, sabía que si sus extremidades estaban libres podría entonces atacarlo si lo intentaba forzar. No se le había lanzado aun por lo que empezaba a deducir que solo atacaría para defenderse. Pero bueno hablamos del maestro de las trampas y distracciones así que se las ingeniaría.

- ¿eres masoquista o que, como rayos no lo sabías? - Sakurai desvió la mirada, por la vida que había tenido que llevar su nivel de tolerancia al dolor había crecido tanto que una leve cortada ya no le dolía pero que le curaran le ardía hasta la médula

Se hincó en el piso delante del sofá y tomó dos bolitas de algodón empapándolas en alcohol, eso le dolería y Hanamiya sonreía malicioso, ya quería ver qué cara pondría por el dolor. Intentó poner una de las bolitas en su brazo pero el otro se quitaba, lo intentó un par de veces más hasta que cambió de objetivo. El pequeño forcejeo había descubierto una de las heridas en su pierna izquierda por lo que Hanamiya rápidamente colocó el algodón sobre la ésta.

Sakurai se soltó el brazo por reflejo ante el ardor, algo que Hanamiya aprovechó para poner el otro algodón en una herida algo grande que tenía en su brazo derecho, haciendo presión para que todo el líquido entrara en la abertura para desinfectarla.

El castaño siseo ante el escozor que el alcohol provocaba en sus heridas, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas, una cara que a Hanamiya le gustó bastante, soltó el algodón para tomar otras dos piezas, miró el cuerpo de Ryou buscando sus nuevos objetivos, tras localizarlos lo miró a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada, podía ver que se había puesto a la defensiva, si las cosas continuaba como estaban, el herido terminaría siendo él.

Tal vez fue un lapsus brutus, tal vez su imaginación quedo corta, o tal vez sus hormonas adolescentes empezaban a traicionarle, pero lo que hizo para distraerle fue algo que ni el mismo había pensado, bajo la mirada un segundo, vio un ligero temblor en sus labios y fue todo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando al castaño, cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacía, lo primero que hizo fue poner el algodón donde debía ponerlo, Sakurai estaba tan sorprendido que ni si quiera se dio cuenta, ni sintió el ardor.

Su beso había sido algo torpe e inexperto, fue solo estamparle los labios encima por impulso y ya, podría decirse que era su segundo beso ya que Haizaki le había robado el primero a la fuerza, no le fue bien después de ello.

Se separó de Sakurai que lo veía con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro. Tomó un par de bolitas más de las cuales Sakurai ni se enteró ya que un nuevo beso atrajo su atención.

- ¿Aun duele? – preguntó el azabache separándose de sus labios con lentitud

Sakurai asintió recibiendo un nuevo beso en los labios algo menos torpe, pero aun no lo correspondía, lo que lo entorpecía un poco más.

- ¿Y ahora? – Volvió a asentir recibiendo un nuevo beso que en esta ocasión si correspondió haciéndolo un poco más profundo, ahora si no sintió ni cosquillas cuando el algodón fue puesto en la herida sobre su hombro, ni siquiera se enteró cuando le hicieron aquello.

Había terminado de limpiar sus heridas pero no había dejado de besarle, tras unos cuantos besos más Hanamiya se separó de él, fue por una camisa suya y se a tendió a Sakurai para que se la pusiera, aprovechando cuando se cambió para colocar las gasas o banditas necesarias.

Una vez terminado, guardó sus cosas deshaciéndose de lo que ya no servía y se acostó junto a Sakurai.

- Duerme cachorro, nos esperan días largos – le dijo Hanamiya que empezaba a preguntarse cómo le haría para cargar con Sakurai mientras ayudaba a organizarse a los demás para la reunión en tres días

- No soy un cachorro, ya no quiero ser tratado como un animal – le contestó Ryou sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Y yo no soporto a los seres humanos, son todos despiadados, los animales tienen mas corazón que las personas

- E-en eso si estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sakurai en un susurro

- ¿A ti que te hicieron? las marcas que tienes no son todas recientes ¿qué te pasó? – le daba curiosidad ya que había notado cicatrices ya de bastante tiempo

- Me secuestraron cuando tenía ocho, mis padres no pudieron pagar el rescate pero los yakuzas me vieron potencial para otras cosas así que, en lugar de matarme, me obligaron a prostituirme – le dijo Sakurai - te acostumbras al dolor después de un tiempo - El azabache no preguntó nada mas podía deducir el resto

- Mi vida también cambio a los ocho pero por otras razones – dijo Hanamiya suspirando – mis padres eran mercenarios - habló de forma tranquila como si hablara de cualquier cosa. Sakurai que se había hecho un ovillo mientras se acostaba a su lado, se levantó de golpe para mirarlo a la cara, ¿quien admite que sus padres matan personas así como así? pero lo vio e su mirada, no era mentira.

- Siempre me habían enseñado a tratar a los demás como basura, por lo que no me sorprendió cuando lo supe; poco después de que cumplí ocho fue que lo vi. Había salido temprano de la escuela, mis padres nunca iban por mí así que para matar el tiempo me fui por mi cuenta. En los barrios bajos se hacían apuestas por cualquier cosa, yo apostaba en ajedrez y siempre les ganaba, eran unos idiotas. En fin ese día me encontré con un mal perdedor que se ofendió por que le ganó un niño, me correteo por las calles con una navaja, corrí hasta que lo perdí pero me metí en un callejón donde vi a mi padre dispararle a un tipo a quemarropa, después se separó de él y llamó a un número diciendo que el trabajo estaba hecho, cuando me vio parado a mitad del callejón sonrió. – Hanamiya no sabía porque le estaba diciendo aquello pero se autoconvenció de que era para asustarlo.

- Pero ¿tú no…? – no pudo ni completar la oración, y es que ¿cómo rayos le preguntas a alguien que acabas de conocer si ha matado gente?

- Dos días después me entregó mi primera pistola y me enseño todo acerca de su trabajo, entendí de donde salía el dinero para poder pagar todos los lujos de mi familia, al lado de eso las apuestas de verdad eran juego de niños, en fin, aprendía rápido por lo que me volví su orgullo. Seis semanas después cometí mi primer asesinato – Sakurai lo miraba horrorizado

- Mi padre me puso en la situación de o lo matas él o te mato a ti. Es fácil hacerlo cuando hay una pistola apuntado tu cabeza, si tienes que elegir entre tu vida y la de un extraño… bueno ya sabes mi respuesta – dijo sin más – ahora duerme que mañana tendré mucho trabajo pendiente una vez que el zorro se vaya

Claro, para él era fácil decirlo, como esperaba que pudiera dormir estando al cuidado de un asesino. Sakurai tembló ante el pensamiento

- No tengas miedo, ahora sabes que si quisiera matarte… ya lo habría hecho – le dijo el azabache abrazándole a su cuerpo

- ¿Por qué me llamas cachorro? – Ahora más que nunca tenía la duda, empezaba a pensar que no volverían a hablarse de ese modo

- Los humanos son los únicos capaces de matar a su propia especie por elección. Los animales lo hacen solo cuando es necesario, todos nosotros somos animales, solo tratando de sobrevivir – le dijo Hanamiya

- Si nosotros somos animales, ¿qué es el resto?

- Monstruos

: : : : :

- Dai-chan ¿estas preocupado por Tetsu-kun? – habló la pelirrosa

- Claro que estoy preocupado es muy confiado, torpe, no sabe pelear, ni usar armas, tiene fuerza bruta pero de que le sirve si no la sabe usar, si no fuera por el estúpido de Takao...

- Cálmate Dai-chan, ya lo oíste volverá en tres días - interrumpió sus quejas

- Pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si Imayoshi se equivoca?

- Eso no ha pasado, y no será la primera vez, yo también estoy preocupada pero se que todo saldrá bien

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Instinto femenino

- Tsk, Satsuki eso es una estupidez, además si le ponen una mano encima, si ese tipo le pone una mano encima… yo… - amenazaba al aire, recordaba al chico con el que se enfrentó, recordaba su mirada salvaje, esos ojos rojos, fue como ver su mirada en un espejo y tenía miedo aunque no lo admitiera, le asustaba encontrar a alguien como él

: : : : :

El peliverde pasaba lista de lo que se iba a repartir al día siguiente, eso los dejaría limitados en raciones pero había prioridades. Se dirigió a la enfermería del edificio, frente a esta había una oficina que adaptaron como bodega especial para el suministro de medicamentos, ellos mismo se habían encargado de llenarla a tope asaltando farmacias por toda la ciudad y en especial la bodega de los laboratorios de su familia.

Familia… que extraña se sentía esa palabra para definir a las personas con quienes tuvo lazos de sangre pero nunca de afecto, aquellos que le habían arrebatado a la única persona que amó al impedirle pagar su rescate, solo porque su profesión era muy polémica, de que servía una profesión ahora, de que servía su apellido ahora, todo se perdió en la ciudad.

Él estaba ahí para ayudar a quienes pudiera y eso mismo haría, había estudiado medicina para ello; salió de la bodega con un par de cajas en brazos, cosas de emergencia, alcohol, algodón, gasas y vendas, antibióticos y algunos analgésicos lo que se pudiera necesitar en caso de alguna eventualidad.

Después de dejar las cosas en el cargamento que saldría en unas horas, regresó a la enfermería, necesitaba recuperar energías para comenzar la revisión de sus compañeros en unas horas, no le agradaba la idea de una nueva guerra, pero si era lo necesario para traer algo de paz a la ciudad, así lo haría.

Entró a la enfermería y se sentó en la camilla, miro un portarretrato que tenía a su lado, una foto suya con esa persona, él con su cara de enfado y el chico a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa, no como las de las portadas de revista donde solía aparecer sino una de sincera felicidad, la que le robó el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio, él fue el único ser humano que logró derribar todas sus murallas para encuartelarse en su corazón,

Esa imagen era lo único que sacó de su antigua casa cuando ésta fue atacada, su único recuerdo de él, lo más valioso que tenía, tomo el objeto entre sus manos y suspiró. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía es de no haberle dicho suficientes veces cuanto lo amaba, de no haberle entregado ese anillo que alguna vez compró para él. Siguió viviendo porque es algo que él hubiera querido, después de todo él amaba vivir, era la esencia de la vida misma, esa misma vida que estaba dispuesto a recuperar para todos los demás. Suspiró una vez mas mirando al chico en el retrato, a la pareja que una vez fueron

- ¿Qué harías tú en esta situación, Kise?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, nivel Sakurai, a mi madre se le ocurrió salir a visitar gente hoy y ¿quien creen que se vio obligada a acompañarla? Acertado, yo**

**Bueno como prometí aquí está el capítulo y bueno aquí todavía es jueves primero de enero, y ya colé de nuevo a una de mis parejas favoritas MidoKi, veamos que tan bien recibidos son**

**De nuevo una disculpa por subir el capi hasta ahorita**


	11. Decimo primer eslabón: Caramelos

**Disculpen la demora 11:50 pm el domingo y apenas lo tengo listo, me avergüenzo de mi misma**

********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Décimo primer eslabón: Caramelos**

Caminaban de la mano por los poco alumbrados pasillos de la estación sin decir palabra, el único sonido a su alrededor era el eco de sus pasos por todo el lugar hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

Chihiro lo colocó sobre la camilla y dando una última revisión a su brazo le indico que se recostara para dormir.

Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse lo tomo de la mano, no sabía por que, pero no quería que le dejara solo – ¿Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma? – preguntó y aunque su rostro fuera inexpresivo su tono de voz fue una suplica.

Chihiro lo miró a los ojos y no pudo negarse, se sentó en la camilla justo a su lado y meciendo sus cabellos esperó a que le llegara el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó solo un par de horas después, al principio se sintió extraño por el peso que descansaba entre sus brazos, intentó alejarse pero no le fue posible al ver ese rostro durmiente, lo único que atinó a hacer fue acariciar sus cabellos celestes.

Recordaba como había llegado ahí de la mano del chico, como al momento de dejarlo para dormir éste le había pedido quedarse y no había podido decirle que nó a esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Josh pero a la vez tan diferentes, el tono era muy parecido pero Josh era mas alegre.

Una parte de él le decía que estaba bien, que el rubio no se molestaría por que siguiera su vida, que hubiera querido que fuera feliz, pero otra pequeña parte de él le reclamaba que le estaba faltando a la memoria de su amado, no sabía a cual parte hacerle caso.

Duró un rato bastante prolongado en sus cavilaciones, hasta que le extrañó no tener a Akashi en la puerta, seguro estaría ya en el estacionamiento. Nunca se iban sin verse todos, era algo que hacían siempre que alguien salía era como la promesa de un "volveré pero si no es posible quiero verlos a todos por última vez"

Despertó al peliceleste lo más sutil que había podido. Medio modorro y con el cabello desordenado se despertó reconociendo a quien estaba a su lado.

- Hola Chihiro-san – le dijo tallando un poco los ojos para poder despertar por completo

Chihiro sonrió al verle, de verdad que parecía un niño pequeño y no un adolescente, y peor aun, un adolescente que le atrajera de tal forma.

Trató de acomodarle el cabello pero sus intentos no resultaban muy efectivos, se mojaron la cara para poder despabilarse por completo y dejando su cabello lo más decente posible salieron del lugar hacia el estacionamiento a dos edificios de distancia sin encontrar señas de Akashi, ni durante el camino, ni una vez llegados al punto de encuentro.

Empezaba a preocuparse, tenía que volver para buscarlo por lo que arregló con Kuroko para que este le esperara ahí con los demás, pidiéndole de favor a Shuzo que lo vigilara mientras iba a la estación, generalmente cuando se reunían Akashi era el primero en llegar.

Una vez de acuerdo con Shuzo y explicándole que no debía perderlo de vista debido a su débil presencia, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo para llegar con su amigo

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko observaba el lugar donde se encontraban, topando con su mirada en una pared cercana a las escaleras por donde llegaron, vio varias máquinas expendedoras, todas rotas menos una, esta era toda de metal, al frente aun tenía las imágenes de lo que debería ser el contenido, todo era chatarra, caramelos, refrescos, bocadillos, esas cosas que en esta época parecía un sueño haber probado en algún momento.

Se le quedó viendo a la maquina hasta que se decidió, localizando la caja de la cerradura, que estaba al frente de la maquina en lugar de a un costado como en la mayoría, se habían encontrado con un par de estas cuando estaban patrullando de su lado, así que conocía la técnica para abrirlas. A pesar de la distancia se apreciaban las abolladuras en la enorme caja metálica, haciendo notar que de verdad habían tratado de saquearla, algo que le hacía gracia aunque no riera, ¿cómo no había podido abrirla ese enorme pelimorado o el alto pelirrojo o la chica por la cual se encontraba ahí?

Estuvo dando vueltas por el estacionamiento buscando un ladrillo o una roca lo suficientemente grande para la que tenía en mente

Shuzo lo veía de un lado al otro, sin entender mucho de lo que hacía. Hasta que una voz lo llamó.

- Nijimuracchi ¿Qué haces? – se acercó a preguntarle el rubio

- Vigilar al inquilino – contestó señalándole al rubio donde mirar sin perder de vista al de ojos azules o sería difícil encontrarlo de nuevo.

Tras un par de minutos no solo ellos lo miraban sino también el resto de los presentes.

Cuando Kuroko encontró lo que buscaba se acercó de nuevo a la expendedora que sería su objetivo, alternaba su mirada entre el ladrillo en sus manos y la caja de la cerradura para confirmar que con eso fuera suficiente. Algunos, tales como Miyaji o Kagami, al entender que intentaría abrir la máquina que ninguno de ellos pudo simplemente soltaron una risotada alejándose.

Shuzo seguía observándole con curiosidad, siendo acompañado por Kise y Murasakibara.

Lo vieron caminar lento alejándose de su objetivo, sólo Shuzo pudo ver lo que hacía, con sus pasos estaba midiendo la distancia.

Kise y Murasakibara pensando que se había rendido sin intentar nada por lo que empezaron a platicar entre ellos.

Akashi con Furihata y Chihiro venían entrando cuando escucharon un estruendoso golpe de algo pesado cocando contra metal justo a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

Chihiro corrió por los pasillos de la ahora vacía estación hasta la oficina de Akashi, la puerta estaba abierta, siempre la mantenía de ese modo.

No lo vio al entrar, pero de todos modos era muy raro que se durmiera en la primera sala, siguió de largo hasta llegar al lugar donde normalmente lo encontraba, la sala de control. Entró a la habitación encontrándolo de una manera muy peculiar para ser él.

Era enternecedor, hasta cierto punto agradecía haber sido él quien fuera a buscarlo porque de haber sido algún otro seguramente el pelirrojo lo mataría por haber visto demasiado.

En el piso estaban los dos abrazados, el castaño recargado en el brazo derecho del pelirrojo con la cabeza escondida en su cuello y los brazos aferrados a su cintura.

El otro con el brazo libre se aferraba a su compañero como si este fuera un enorme peluche o una almohada pasando su pierna también en torno a él.

Cuando lo veía afuera, gracias a la imponente presencia del chico, aveces se olvidaba de que era eso precisamente, un chico de 15 años con una responsabilidad que no debería cargar.

Los vio solo un momento mas antes de acercarse para tocar al pelirrojo en el hombro, debían salir antes de que empezaran las rondas de policía.

Akashi se levantó sobresaltado a punto de tomar y romper la mano que le había tocado, hasta que sintió el peso sobre su brazo.

Volteó a ver a su "agresor". – Chihiro ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti, ya todo esta listo y… dijo quedándose callado de repente al ver los ojos de su líder del mismo color y no dispares como lo habían sido desde que lo vio la primera vez.

Akashi interpretó su silencio sabiendo lo que había visto, el mismo lo había notado, cubrió con su mano su ojo izquierdo. Ese gestó le dijo a Chihiro que eso era otra cosa de la que no hablarían como tampoco del pasado del pelirrojo.

La mirada del pelirrojo se posó sobre Kouki, la sostuvo ahí por un momento hasta que acarició suavemente su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos para despertarlo mientras lo llamó por su nombre.

Se levantaron, Akashi tomo una pequeña mochila que se colgó al hombro y salieron del lugar acomodándose la ropa y el cabello en el camino al estacionamiento.

Mientras Kouki dormía, había estado pensando en su plan y modificándolo, además de que tenía un mal presentimiento, debía hablar con Shuzo antes de salir.

Terminaban de bajar por las escaleras y apenas entraban Akashi lo vio, volando en su dirección pero notando que no iba dirigido hacia él, aun así, a pesar de haberlo previsto le sorprendió escuchar el tremendo golpe del ladrillo contra la expendedora al lado suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

El tremendo golpe llamó la atención de todos, el ladrillo había impactado de lleno con la cerradura de la maquina ocasionando que esta se abriera mostrando su delicioso contenido ahora libre para ser tomado

Nadie reaccionaba ante la impresión, solo una persona había visto como Kuroko giró dos veces sobre sí mismo antes de soltar el ladrillo que coló como proyectil, Shuzo aún no salía de su asombro tras ver aquello, mientras tanto el peliceleste ya se había acercado a la máquina para asaltar toda la línea donde se encontraban las paletas de caramelo sabor malteada de vainilla, que fueron unas 20, después, se acercó a los tres recién llegados y tomando a Chihiro de la mano le colocó dos de sus caramelos en la palma.

- ¿Quieres uno Kouki-kun? – le preguntó al castaño muy quitado de la pena a lo que este solo negó con la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza por el comportamiento de su amigo

El primero en reaccionar fue el pelimorado que no tardó en tomar todo lo que sus enormes manos pudieran cargar sobre todo de golosinas de cereza y de chocolate

El resto se fue acercando poco a poco hasta formar un alboroto frente a la máquina, la mayoría eran niños o adolescentes después de todo. Mientras Riko le aplicaba una llave a Miyaji por querer robarle su refresco.

Todos detuvieron lo que hacían cuando Akashi se acercó a la maquina tomando algunos. El pelirrojo se acercó a Shuzo y le tendió los dulces pidiéndole que se los entregara a Shun y Ryou cuando los viera, después con la mirada le hizo un gesto para alejarse del grupo y poder hablar a solas, tenía que decirle lo que había pensado y lo que pensaba que iba a suceder, después de todo si el sello de la familia Akashi estaba en las cajas de armamento, no podían esperar nada bueno.


	12. Décimo segundo eslabón: Posibilidad

******Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.******

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Décimo segundo eslabón: Posibilidad**

Kuroko veía al resto era como ver a sus amigos cuando encontraban una de esas cosas

- Kouki-kun, ¿te parece familiar ese chico? - dijo mientras miraba fijamente al rubio

- No - contesto Furihata, pero la verdad es que lo había reconocido en cuanto lo vio, como no hacerlo si entre Imayoshi, Aomine y Teppei, tuvieron que detener a Midorima de moler a Haizaki a golpes tras hacer un comentario indecente acerca del chico en la fotografía de la enfermería. La única vez en que todos han visto al tranquilo Midorima perder los estribos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el de ojos celestes se acercó al chico que reconoció por esa fotografía. Una vez cerca halo su camisa para hacerse notar sobresaltando al joven de ojos ámbar

- Hola - hablo Kise

- Hola - dijo el más bajo - me pareces conocido

- No lo creo jamás te había visto - dijo con seriedad y una mirada algo fria

- Te vi en una foto

- Lo dudo, dicen que me parezco a un modelo que desapareció, pero no soy yo - contesto algo seco el rubio, no le gustaba como lo estaba mirando

- No, yo te vi en una foto que tiene Midorima-kun - le dijo Kuroko

El rubio se puso pálido al escuchar ese apellido pero segundos después recupero la compostura - no se quien es esa persona.

Kouki tras localizar a Kuroko, noto el ambiente tenso entre ellos dos y se acercó para arrastrar a Kuroko lejos de ahí, disculpándose por lo inoportuno de su amigo

Kise los dejó alejarse preguntando de donde conocía el peliceleste ese apellido

**: : : : :**

Akashi terminaba de hablar con Shuuzo

- Entonces así se harán las cosas Akashi

- Cuento contigo Shuuzo

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada que a todos les parecería fría pero era la forma en que ellos se comunicaban, era su forma de decirse regresa a salvo. Después de aquello volvieron con el resto para que el pelirrojo pudiera irse

- Atsushi vienes conmigo - dijo como ordenándole al pelivioleta, cediéndole el volante, después tomo a Kouki de la mano y subieron los 3 al camión, un par de minutos antes de partir, dos motocicletas salieron del estacionamiento primero, eran Kise y Miyaji, tras darle aviso a Akashi del camino aun despejado estos se fueron del lugar.

**: : : : :**

Abrió los ojos después haber dormido realmente bien por primera vez en cuatro años, notando que tenía al niño bonito recostado sobre su pecho, tras el beso que le había dado la noche anterior, regresaron por el mismo pasillo del edificio y entraron en una sala sin ventanas, un cuarto completamente cerrado en el cual no entraba corriente de aire. Le contó un poco de cómo habían huido del cautiverio, de como Hanamiya y él habían sido los primeros en llegar al edificio y emprendieron la búsqueda de los rezagados para poder dejarlos en un lugar seguro, así de cómo fueron de a poco uniendo fuerzas con otros que también querían poder hacer algo por aquellos que se habían quedado sin nada. En fin, de cómo empezó a surgir aquel extraño grupo.

Después de un rato de silencio había notado como el mayor se había quedado dormido mientras estaban sentados en el piso, Imayoshi con la espalda recargada a la pared e Izuki con la espalda sobre su pecho, lo que le sorprendió ya que este le había dicho que cualquier cosa lo despertaba pero al acomodarlo para recostarse mejor, el otro no hizo ningún movimiento, su respiración era bastante regular y su rostro continuaba sereno, al parecer había caído en un profundo sueño y eso le gustaba, saber que ese chico se sentía seguro entre sus brazos, le hizo decidirse aún más a luchar.

- Mira nada más que tierno, es tan dulce que empalaga – Hablo sarcástico Hanamiya desde la entrada, tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su líder recostado en el suelo abrazando al chico que descansaba sobre su pecho – Ya es hora – dijo y se marchó con Sakurai detrás suyo

Movió un poco a Izuki para hacerlo despertar, se talló un poco los ojos para desperezarse, y al poco, alcanzaron a los otros dos. Izuki vio a Sakurai con una camiseta que nada tenía que ver con la que traía puesta hace unas horas, miró con sospecha al chico junto a su amigo hasta que el brazo de Imayoshi sobre sus hombros le distrajo de todo a su alrededor

- Quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo – le susurro el de lentes al oído mientras llegaban al punto de encuentro.

Ahí rodeando el camión estaban un montón de chicos, ¿Aomine y Haizaki ya salieron? Preguntó a lo que tuvo una respuesta afirmativa de Teppei, que al poco rato se dirigió a saludar al castaño que se deshacía en disculpas por haberlo golpeado la última vez que se vieron, mientras el mas alto trataba de detenerlo.

- Todos saben cuidarse solos, como dije yo tengo que hacer esto, quedan advertidos, saben que Makoto queda a cargo y saben también que él no es tan benevolente como yo – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica para luego dirigirse al peliverde

- En tres días todos deben estar listos – fue lo que le dijo

- Así será - fue la corta respuesta de Midorima

- Shun, sube al camión – ordenó el de lentes mientras el mayor solo asentía, Imayoshi hablo por la radio para confirmar que pudiera salir y llevándose a Izuki se fueron de ese lugar.

**: : : : :**

- Kouki hay algo que quiero preguntarte - hablo el pelirrojo

- ¿Que sucede? - contesto el castaño

- ¿Por qué terminaste aquí? sé solo los de clases altas fueron atacados o los que vivían en pobrezas extremas que no fueron evacuados, también se quedaron, pero tu no parces pertenecer a ninguno de los dos

Kouki volteo el rostro antes de hablar, recordar aquello que había pasado- me quede atrás - dijo

- ¿Cómo pasó?

- Después de la explosión en la cadena de televisión se estableció el toque de queda y nadie podía salir antes o después de cierto hora, mi familia seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, algo casi desesperante, todos nerviosos porque algo llegara a pasarnos a mi hermanita o a mí, recibíamos una pequeña caja de provisiones una vez por semana para los cuatro que a duras penas alcanzaba, mis padres no querían que nos diéramos cuenta pero a veces se quedaban sin comer por darnos a nosotros

- Supe que el toque de queda duro aproximadamente 3 meses antes de que todo se viniera abajo

- Si, algunos vecinos empezaron a juntarse les parecía una injusticia el que hayamos sido reducidos a quedar prisioneros en nuestras propias casas por lo que se propuso salir de la prefectura, algo que estaba más que prohibido hasta nuevo aviso, mis padres no me decían nada pero varias veces los escuche hablando de ello, hasta que decidieron hacerlo, tenían miedo a las represalias pero le temían mas a la multitud enfurecida por lo que con lo poco o nada que pudiéramos llevar, una madrugada salimos de casa con todos los demás, se suponía que habían calculado bien los rondines de oficiales y militares pero al parecer alguien dijo algo a quien no debía porque poco después de salir de los límites del vecindario nos interceptaron - suspiro cerrando los ojos como recordando aquella pesadilla, lo que había pasado hace cuatro años - hubo un pleito, unos hombres que discutían aparentemente para distraer a los oficiales mientras los demás se dispersaban, se dio un tiroteo, yo me separe de mis padres y mi hermana, mientras corría buscando donde ocultarme caí y solo sentí a la gente pasando sobre de mí, alcance a salir de la multitud para no terminar aplastado pero perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté la calle estaba desierta, había humo en todas partes y no escuchaba nada más allá del fuego consumiendo algunas casas o basureros mientras veía unos edificios desmoronarse, yo solo espero que mis padres hayan logrado escapar

- ¿Fue en Sapporo?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Akashi se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta, por una vez le habría gustado estar equivocado, suspiro antes de contarle a Kouki

- Eso fue transmitido a todos lados, incluso yo que estaba confinado a cuatro paredes me entere de ello, fueron 6 prefecturas incluyendo Sapporo las que se movilizaron al mismo tiempo para salir y dirigirse al campo o las costas donde por lo menos tendrían más posibilidades de vivir tranquilos, tal vez de haber sido una o dos prefecturas más, de verdad lo habrían logrado.

- ¿Quieres decir que mis padres tal vez no...? - Kouki negaba con la cabeza no podía consentir la idea de que sus padres no lo haya logrado, y su hermanita, de haber perdido a su familia de este modos y sin decirles adiós, sin si quiera saber en dónde paso

- Lamentablemente no lo sé, si me imagineé que tal vez tenías familia a quien buscar, pareciera que algo te mantiene aquí y por eso estas con nosotros ahora, en el lugar al que vamos tal vez, solo tal vez encuentras a alguien

Kouki calló tenía miedo de preguntar algo más, de descubrir algo que le hiciera perder la motivación, el se había quedado cuando le dieron la oportunidad de irse, se quedó para encontrar algún indicio de sus padres.

- Se-Sei-san – dijo aun sin recuperarse del shock de lo que acababa de decirle, no quería pensar en la catástrofe de la huida sino en lo que le dijo al final, tal vez podría ver a alguien ahí que le diera razón de lo que había pasado en Sapporo

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste con Imayoshi?

– Me dirigí a la costa a donde escuché que todos irían, viajaba de noche para que nadie me viera y descansaba donde podía durante el día, en el camino recogí las navajas y cuchillos que encontraba para cazar o defenderme, distraer para emprender la huida. Había otros como yo que se habían quedado pero ellos no viajaban sino que se dedicaban a molestar a quien fuera que se les pusiera enfrente. Hubo varios que me acorralaron ya daba todo por perdido, eran 6 todos enormes y yo apenas tenía 13 años, un chico que se veía mas chico que yo se acercó y los provocó para terminar dándoles una paliza con golpes bajos o distracciones absurdas pero efectivas una vez que todos fueron derribados me habló _- "Te quedas hasta que se levanten o nos vamos, Chihuahua" - _vi a los que estaban en el piso y luego a él y simplemente lo seguí, el me dijo donde estaba y me invitó a un refugio pero le dije que no, yo debía encontrar a mi familia. Fue cuando Hanamiya-san me presentó a Imayoshi-san. Hanamiya-san me enseño a pelear y cuando vieron que servía para algo me dejaron ayudarles, mientras buscaba entre los refugiados algún indicio de mi familia pero no he logrado saber nada.

Furihata se distrajo del relato que contaba, al ver como se desviaban de la carretera por la que iban y se adentraban en un sendero en medio de muchos arboles.

- Sei-san ¿por qué terminaste metido en esto?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**y como soy mala, les dejo la historia de Akashi para el siguiente cap. y bueno otra vez se me hizo noche, espero les gustara el capitulo, que por cierto hizo que me diera un mini infarto ayer por que pensé que ya lo había perdido pero afortunadamente se salvó, sino yo creo que aun no habría publicado**


	13. Décimo tercer eslabón: Rehenes

**Décimo tercer eslabón: Rehenes**

- Que fue lo que te paso a ti Sei-san?

Akashi suspiro, las únicas personas que sabían su verdad eran Nijimura a quien le contó la primera vez que había vuelto a ser su yo normal por así decirlo, después del incidente de Josh, y el otro era Ryouta que había salido con el de aquel infierno junto con Imayoshi y el resto de los que lograron escapar con ellos, pero debía decírselo, si su presentimiento era acertado necesitaba de toda la confianza por parte del castaño

- Bueno, para empezar creo que debo presentarme de nuevo - El de ojos cafés lo miro extrañado - Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuurou - Kouki parpadeo un poco, había escuchado el apellido Akashi antes, sabía que era importante aunque no tenía idea de a que magnitud

La camioneta dio vuelta para tomar camino por un terreno de bosque, pero el castaño ya no prestaba atención a nada mas que al pelirrojo a su lado.

- Yo aún tenía 10 años cuando todo pasó. Mi padre es un importante empresario en el ramo de la tecnología, él estaba en una reunión de negocios en el extranjero, yo veía las noticias vi cuando la bomba explotó en la cadena de televisión sabía que era una distracción, cuando razoné todo lo que estaba ocurriendo busque llegar al refugio de la mansión pero no llegue a tiempo, mientras todos estaban preocupados por lo que sucedía en el centro, ellos se movilizaron a la vez y aprovecharon para tomar rehenes a los hijos de empresarios y políticos importantes, aquellos más involucrados con el pleito político que había por todo el país. Después negociaban con su libertad. Yo sabía que mi destino tras ser capturado seria la muerte, estaba preparado para ello aunque no quiere decir que no me afectara cuando lo presencie

- ¿Que presenciaste?

- Como fui abandonado por mi propio padre

Furihata puso cara de confusión

- Cuando negociaban con alguna persona mantenían al rehén presente para que corroborara que estaba vivo y supiera cuál sería su destino después de aquello.

...Flasback...

Habían llevado a Akashi a una especie de bodega junto con otros tantos jóvenes y niños, distinguía muy poco del lugar y lo que tenía a su alrededor al estar en la oscuridad, había estado siempre en lugares amplios, bien iluminados, todas las mansiones de su familia eran así, por lo que toda esta experiencia era nueva y aterradora pero un Akashi no demostraría jamás su miedo, uno a uno los llevaban, varios no regresaban, varios volvían sin hablar a pesar de que todos les preguntaban que había pasado, posiblemente amenazados para que no dijeran nada

Llego su turno, no necesitaron utilizar la fuerza con él, sabía que oponer resistencia no le serviría de nada

Lo llevaron a un pequeño cuarto donde también había otros hombres con un celular conectado a un altavoz, para que todos escucharan, vio que estaba conectado a otros aparatos, lo había visto antes, era para interceptar cualquier tipo de rastreo de la llamada y desviarlos a otras regiones entendió lo que estaban haciendo en esa habitación

Escucho sonar el teléfono, le sorprendió escuchar la voz tan familiar y a la vez tan fría y distante, era sin dudas su padre, ¿de donde habían conseguido el número?, era un misterio ya que este no se encontraba en ninguna clase de registro por motivos de seguridad, y en segunda ¿cómo es que había contestado? ya que, jamás contestaría una llamada si no reconocía el numero?

El secuestrador hablo primero explicándole la situación y exigiendo lo que quería a cambio de su vida

Su padre no dijo nada

Le exigían hablar para que se diera prueba de vida por así decirlo

El no hablo

Lo amenazaron pero ningún sonido salió de su boca

- Habla mocoso le gritaron - pero su silencio era absoluto, recibió un par de golpes por ello, pero no dio ni un quejido, hasta que se escuchó por el altavoz de nuevo la voz de su padre

- No negociare con ustedes, si en realidad mi hijo fue capturado es su propio fallo, y un Akashi nunca falla, si ese fue el caso entonces ya no tengo un hijo -

- escuchaste niño, tú no tienes familia – y dicho esto se dio un disparo que pareció ensordecedor en el pequeño lugar, sintió el aire de la bala pasar tan cerca de su rostro que de verdad creyó que le daría pero algo lo impulso a moverse tan rápido que ni el mismo lo creyó

Se escuchó en el teléfono - si ya no tienen nada más que tratar conmigo... - termino la llamada, esa frialdad que le era de sobra conocida le hirió en lo más profundo y fue cuando el mismo sintió que su presencia cambio, los hombre a su alrededor le miraron con algo de nerviosismo, descartándolo después, al fin de cuentas era un niño

Se había salvado del disparo, mas no de la paliza que le dio después uno de los hombres para más tarde ordenar que lo apartaran con los otros diciendo algo como - Luce más lindo así tal vez podamos venderlo a un buen precio - y dicho eso dos hombres se lo llevaron a otro cuartucho junto a otros chicos y chicas que al parecer también habían pasado por aquello.

Aun así eran menos de la mitad de los que habían visto salir de la primera sala

Le dolía el cuerpo, sabía que no tenía nada roto por que conservaba la movilidad de sus extremidades aunque el dolor era insoportable, pero le habían enseñado que él no tenía derecho a quejarse, su obligación era permanecer fuerte y con la frente en alto hasta la muerte, eso era un Akashi y aunque su padre lo negara, eso era él.

Al entrar a ese lugar un chico de cabello rubio se le acercó para tenderle un trapo húmedo, se veia mayor que el por varios años, y era hermoso, dijo llamarse Ryouta y fue quien lo puso en un lugar lejos de la mutitud para que pudiera descansar un poco.

Pasaban los días, de vez en cuando les daban comida pero eran demasiados por lo que a veces había riñas entre ellos, siendo niños mimados era difícil que se preocuparan por alguien más que no fuera ellos mismos

Eran maltratados y cada dos o tres días llegaban nuevos niños, aparentemente el había sido de los primeros.

Una semana había pasado hasta que llego él, Imayoshi, se conocían de vista, de varios eventos sociales, pero al ser de diferentes edades, jamás se trataron hasta ese momento, Akashi no había hablado con nadie desde que llego ahí y aparentemente algo en su mirada los atemorizaba pero él no entendía en realidad que

La comida y el agua escaseaban puesto que a pesar de aumentar a los rehenes no aumentaban las raciones por lo que al cabo de 3 semanas ya varios no habían resistido las condiciones del encierro, fue la primera vez que hablaron

- Yo te he visto antes, Seijuurou - dijo sabiendo que mencionar su apellido en ese lugar sería una grave equivocación puesto que muchas de las familias ricas eran enemigas y se ubicaban a los herederos por apellidos

- También yo, pero no tenía el gusto de conocerte, Shoichi - Le había contestado entendiendo al instante - Ryouta dame un momento - el rubio no cabía en el asombro puesto que el no había logrado que el pelirrojo emitiera una sola palabra desde que estaba con él y ese chico de lentes solo con presentarse lo había conseguido

Kise, se alejó un poco de ellos

Trazaban líneas en le suelo, mientras hablaban de cosas que a nadie le parecían importantes en ese lugar como de la política o de la bolsa de valores, o simplemente frases al aire que al parecer solo ellos entendían, quien hablaba trazaba una línea vertical u horizontal hasta que hubo una cuadricula en el piso, ocho cuadros a cada lado, sesenta y cuatro en total, mientras se acomodaban uno frente al otro Akashi sonrió, encontró a alguien que no solo era interesante sino que le ayudaría con su plan para salir de ahí mas cuando con tres frases "idiotas" Imayoshi le dio a entender que estaba esperando a alguien más para que su plan fuera 100% exitoso.

Akashi le hablo a Ryouta para que le consiguiera 24 piedras o trozos de cualquier material, el no pensaba moverse de su lugar, la conversación le figuraba interesante

Ryota llego con el encargo y se lo proporciono al pelirrojo que lo dividió en dos grupos de doce, cuando menos entendió ese par estaba jugando damas de modo que ni el comprendía ya que no sabía cómo diferenciaban que pieza era de quien entre todo lo que tenían en frente

Dos días después de aquello llegó Hanamiya, un chico de cabello negro, poco mas joven que Akashi pero extremadamente inteligente, su "código" lo hablaba con frases para molestar a Ryouta, pero les trajo información importante, como la revuelta que se estaba haciendo en el exterior para terminar con el toque de queda, poniéndose de acuerdo para tres semanas después llevar a cabo su plan. De ese modo fue como utilizando la movilizacion del ejercito para contener a los distritos que se oponían al toque de queda, todos ellos lograron huir, duraron juntos aproximadamente 2 semanas juntos antes de que Imayoshi y Akashi entraran en conflicto, Imayoshi quería buscar sobrevivientes, quería buscar ayuda entre las personas para recuperar la ciudad y el país que nunca debió dejar de ser de la gente; pero Akashi era aun muy joven, el solamente quería sobrevivir a todo aquello. Algunos chicos se iban separando del grupo, buscando algo mas "seguro" hasta que unos días después todos se separaron, Hanamiya e Imayoshi se fueron por su lado para cumplir su objetivo, mientras Akashi tomo el suyo, siendo seguido por el rubio que no lo dejaba solo.

Después de varios días de caminata pudieron llegar por fin a Tokio, para encontrase con el coas y destrucción actual, tras meses de ocultarse y subsistir una noche mientras buscaban comida se encontraron con cuatro chicos que parecían bastante mayores que ellos, los acorralaron tratando de quitarles lo poco que habían encontrado entre los escombros, si Akashi hubiera tenido un poco mas de fuerza habría podido con ellos, sabía defenderse, cortesía de los diversos instructores que su padre se encargo de proporcionarle, pero la falta de alimento constante estaba mermando sus fuerzas.

Intentaron huir pero no lograba dejarlos atrás, y fue cuando dio con él, se estrello con un chico muy alto de cabello y ojos violeta, primero lo vio con miedo, pero al ver hacia atrás su rostro de volvió de terror, el y Ryouta estaban rodeados, sentia un golpe llegarlo cuando noto que el chico de cabello violeta detuvo al otro, con una mano, les dijo que se ocultaran y el solo se enfrento a los otros 3.

Tras dejarlos fuera de combate se les pidió que lo siguieran, lo que hizo aun desconfiando, no quería terminar en otro calabozo, pero no fue así, los guió hasta una antigua estación de tren donde conocio a Nijimura quien se volvió uno de sus mejores amigos, junto con Chihiro, tambien Riko, Alex y Josh

Fueron dos años en los que fue parte del equipo, haciéndose de información gracias al hermano de Alex que aun siendo policía, los ayudaba incondicionalmente, hasta que pasó ese incidente, él les había avisado que cambiaran de estrategia, que los estarían esperando, Akashi intentó convencer a su entonces líder pero Nijimura se negó y continuaron con lo planeado cayendo e una emboscada.

De ese incidente regresaron todos menos uno, tras aquello, Nijimura decidió dejarle las decisiones más importantes a Akashi haciéndolo prácticamente el líder de ellos, se propuso protegerlos para no pasar por algo así de nuevo, después de ese incidente fue que contactó con Imayoshi pero tras la pérdida que acababan de sufrir lo que menos quería era poner en peligro a los que ahora consideraba su familia.

... Fin del Flasback...

Y bueno eso fue lo que pasó, tengo casi dos años haciéndome cargo de todo esto, dijo señalandole con la mirada el frente, donde se acercaban a una fabrica que parecía abandonada o eso pensó hasta que de ahí vio salir a una mujer, de cabello negro-azulado parecía rondar los treinta y tantos.

La mujer los saludó mientras la camioneta daba la vuelta al enorme edificio en medio de la nada para aparcar en una entrada para camiones en la parte porsterior.

- Esto es el motivo principal por el que hasta ahora no nos habíamos arriesgado a pelear de nuevo - dijo Akashi mientras la camioneta se detenía

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, estoy de vuelta, una mega disculpa por no pararme por aquí cuando lo prometí, los que me tienen en FB saben que el fin de semana pasado una persona muy importante para mi estuvo en el hospital, es por eso que pude actualizar, así que apenas estoy retomando.**

**Otra cosa, actualizo hoy por motivo de que mañana, me toca a mi cuidar a esa persona por lo que la verdad no tengo idea de si pueda pararme por aquí, así que para no quedar mal de nuevo les dejo el cap.**

**En cuanto al fic... ¿cómo quedó? lo hice lo mejor que pude pero no se... bueno espero disfruten del cap y nos leemos el domingo con toda seguridad esta vez, a los que leen "Nada es lo que parece" la actualización es segura para hoy en la noche**


	14. Décimo cuarto eslabón: Pérdida

**Viene mi OTP, si son muy sensibles recomiendo un pañuelo a la mano, o quien sabe a lo mejor exagero pero bueno mas vale prevenir **

**Aclaracion: **Pensamientos en itálicas

**Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Décimo cuarto eslabón: Pérdida**

Regresaban del estacionamiento para entrar a la estación, todos juntos Shuuzo y Kise delante de los demás. Todos alerta por si los llegaban a emboscar, eran solo un par de calles, pero esa distancia podía hacer la diferencia. Detrás de ellos, Chihiro y Kuroko. La mirada de este último comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, esos ojos azules fijos en su persona le daban escalofríos. Le mencionó a Midorima, pero Midorimacchi murió ¿verdad? Por eso su casa estaba en ruinas cuando la vio tras salir de su encierro, cuendo volvió a Tokio con Akashi lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo en la que había sido la mansión de su familia y la descubrió quemada hasta los cimientos pero si no estaba muerto, como el chico de ojos celestes le había dado a entender, y no fue secuestrado, entonces ¿dónde había estado durante todo este tiempo? Ese chico tal vez podía darle respuestas pero tenía miedo de saberlas.

- A partir de este momento nadie sale hasta que tengamos que ir a entregarlos – habló señalando con la mirada a Kuroko después de que Tatsuya y Taiga, que eran los últimos, entraran a la estación. – No podemos ponernos en riesgo ahora así que por seguridad, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea necesario salir, ustedes lo vieron la policía anda rondando cerca, un solo error y nos descubrirán a todos, nos vamos a trasladar a a la estación de Shibuya usando las vías, todo se va equipo, materiales, viveres, todo.

Alex lo miraba un poco incrédula pero era lógico, llevaban demasiado tiempo en esa base, corrian el riesgo de que los encontraran en algún momento

- Ahora alístense, tenemos que estar allá antes de que se tenga que llevar a cabo el intercambio – y después de esta orden simplemente tomó a Kise para llevarlo a la sala de Akashi, debía reunir sobre todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación, además de desactivar todas las cámaras, por otro lado había visto la incomodidad de Kise alrededor del "visitante" así que debía alejarlos lo más que pudiera.

Una vez en la sala de control Nijimura por fin lo soltó

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Ryouta? y no me mientas, sé que hablase con el amiguito de Chihiro

_- ¿Amiguito?... -_

- Es solo que algo que me dijo ese chico me sorprendió

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Se sentó en el suelo jalando al rubio sentándolo a horcajadas sobre él mientras tomaba su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

- No-no impor… – trató de mentir pero un corto beso sobre sus labios calló su mentira el rubio solo se sujetó de las muñecas del azabache, no con intenciones de quitarle sino de sentirle más.

– Dime la verdad – Nijimura mencionó y lo volvió a besar un poco más largo pero aun así no duró mucho

- ¿Ya me vas a decir la verdad? O tendré que utilizar la fuerza – Kise solo asintió en respuesta

- E-él mencionó a Midorimacchi - dijo el rubio que aun sonrojado por los besos del azabache trataba de ocultar sus ojos tras su flequillo para no darle a notar lo que esa persona aun significaba para él

- Midorima ¿el medico? – No había necesidad de preguntarlo pero quería estar seguro Kise asintió de nuevo

- Y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? – Kise negó con la cabeza, Nijimura le sostuvo el rostro desde las mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos

- Dijo que tiene una foto mía – Habló casi en un susurro pero perfectamente entendible por lo cerca que estaban

- _¿tiene? Eso quiere decir…-_

_- _Entonces ¿está vivo?

- No lo sé... yo no... me atreví a preguntarle – los ojos de Kise comenzaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos y Nijimura lo sintió, sintió que lo perdería en ese momento.

- Kise ¿aún lo amas? – No necesitaba preguntar, sabía la respuesta, la supo siempre, a pesar de lo que tenía con el rubio sabía que entre ellos siempre estaba el fantasma de aquella relación anterior, aquella que no tuvo un final feliz por el hecho de que no tuvo final, pero aun así necesitaba que el de ojos ámbar le respondiera, necesitaba saberlo de sus labios.

Kise trato de desviar la mirada pero Nijimura no se lo permitió, la respuesta estaba ahí pero necesitaba que el chico frente él lo expresara en voz alta, para que ambos pudieran aceptarlo.

Fue un susurro, simple y corto, casi inaudible incluso para Nijimura que estaba frente a él, salió sin permiso de sus labios junto con sus lágrimas. No quería admitirlo, se lo negó durante años pero la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí un simple – si – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

**: : : : :**

Abría los ojos, se había quedado dormido sobre la camilla, el cuadro aun reposaba en sus manos

- Por fin despiertas Shin-chan

- ¿Es tarde? – preguntó tomando sus lentes de la mesita junto a la camilla, posiblemente Takao se los había quitado para evitar que se estropeasen, así era el azabache, tan parecido a él

- Imayoshi ya se fue – contestó Takao tendiéndole su botella de agua

- Entonces si, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me duele el hombro, creo que fue por la llave que me hizo ese chico, pero llegué y estabas dormido así que me quedé a esperar que despertaras – le contó

- Quítate la camisa

- Shin-chan no soy tan fácil, por lo menos invítame un café – habló bromeando el más bajo

- No seas ridículo Bakao – contestó mientras el otro hacía lo que le pidió

Revisó su hombro palpando para reconocer el posible daño, encontrándolo al poco - no es mu grave - dijo flexionando su brazo de un modo que a Takao le pareció extraño y de la nada lo escucho, el crujir de sus huesos.

- Con eso bastará – Ahora descansa y no lo muevas mucho, nada de ir a provocar a esos bárbaros, y si, antes de que empieces me refiero a Aomine y Haizaki, y mucho menos te metas con Araki

- Moriré de aburrimiento – habló desilusionado entre el hecho de que Shin-chan no respondiera sus coqueteos ni de broma, el que ni Kyoshi, ni Hayama se enojaban por lo que era difícil iniciar pelea con ellos y que ya le había advertido que no podía molestar a los otro y no, meterse con Hanamiya no estaba en sus planes, no quería morir tan joven

Volteó a ver al de ojos verdes, hipnotizado por él, le gustaba y mucho, y se lo había dicho infinidad de veces siempre obteniendo un rechazo como respuesta, dejo de mirarle, se concentró en la fotografía que tenía ahí el peliverde, ojalá lo hubiera conocido antes que ese chico, pero era imposible su diferencia de edades era de ocho años y por lo poco que ha podido sacarle, él y el rubio se conocieron cuando tenían esa edad, en pocas palabras su nacimiento había sido ocho años tarde si es que quería haberle conocido antes.

- Shin-chan ¿de verdad no tengo un una mínima oportunidad? – habló bajo, creyó que solo lo había pensado pero en realidad lo exteriorizó, Midorima iba a reñirle, ya había dado su respuesta muchas veces, un no rotundo, volteo a verlo, lo miraba observando la fotografía, supo que no le había hablado directamente

- Perdóname Takao – el aludido lo miró incrédulo, la palabra "perdón" jamas había salido de labios del peliverde, por lo menos, no en los más de tres años que llevaban conociéndose.

Takao era quien mejor había llegado a entenderlo, y en cierto modo se sentía mal por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos – yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte - completó

- Por lo menos me dirás que les pasó o la historia tras esta foto

Midorima suspiró por lo menos eso le debía

- Bueno, ya te había dicho que nos conocemos desde niños – Takao asintió

- Él fue mi hermano y mejor amigo durante mi infancia, nuestros padres se conocían desde mucho antes por lo que nunca hubo inconvenientes con nuestra amistad, pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia las cosas empezaron a cambiar, el comenzó con su carrera como modelo algo que no fue del agrado de su familia, ni de la mía así que mis padres comenzaron a interferir en nuestra amistad mientras que los suyo le dieron la espalda, mi familia venía de una larga cadena de médicos por lo que se daba por hecho que yo también lo fuera, ellos me enviaron a estudiar al extranjero, para esto llevaba un año en que no me habían permitido verlo, pero yo no sabía que era porque mis padres le habían negado la entrada a nuestra casa. Fue hasta que me lo encontré en Alemania, ese día comencé a creer en el destino; no había dado cuenta de que tanto lo extrañaba hasta que se bajó de aquel auto sin que este se hubiera detenido, solo para correr y abrazarme a mitad de la calle en ese momento supe que no quería volver a separarme de él.

- Fuimos a conversar al hotel donde se estaba hospedando y fue cuando me contó la verdad. Un año después de comenzar con su carrera de modelo durante una entrevista le preguntaron si estaba enamorado y él contestó que sí, pero cuando le preguntaron si la chica le correspondía, él contestó que lamentablemente no porque a quien amaba era un chico. Se armó un gran escándalo, casi pierde su contrato aunque logró mantenerlo con su propio esfuerzo y ganando aun más popularidad por haber admitido su sexualidad frente a las cámaras. Obviamente mis padres se enteraron del escándalo en el que se vio involucrado y por mantener el prestigio de mi familia le negaron el poder verme y a mí me mintieron diciéndome que jamás había intentado buscarme cuando en realidad me había mandado unas 150 cartas en ese año que no nos vimos, todas le fueron devueltas, rechazadas por el destinatario además de un incontable número de mensajes de texto todos rechazados por mi teléfono del cual yo no sabía me habían bloqueado su registro.

- ¿Tienes alguna carta? – Takao preguntó sin pensar, le sorprendía la historia que estaba escuchando, casi se retracta de lo que había preguntado cuando Midorima asintió pidiéndole el porta retrato y tras dejar al descubierto la parte de atrás, pudo reconocer perfectamente el sobre que le fue entregado

- Cuando me dijo que amaba a un chico yo le dije que él no podía enamorarse de nadie porque debía amarme solo a mí – Midorima sonrió con nostalgia ante ese recuerdo - su risa después de oir aquello se me contagió hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y quería morir de vergüenza cuando dijo "pues que yo sepa tu eres un chico, y uno muy lindo de hecho, por eso te amo" – suspíró al escuchar el eco de su voz en su cabeza - Teníamos 15 años cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, esta foto la tomaron unas chicas cuando lo volví a ver en Alemania, me había convencido de tener una cita real, la primera como pareja, pero lo reconocieron esas chicas y el aceptó firmarles un par de autógrafos si nos tomaban esta foto juntos. – Takao contuvo el aliento, la mirada en el rostro de Midorima le hacía sentirse incluso culpable de haber hecho siquiera el intento de coquetearle, sentía como si se le hubiera insinuado a un hombre casado.

- Con muchas dificultades logramos mantener nuestra relación a flote, viéndonos en diferentes países a espaldas de mi familia. Cuando cumplí 21 compré esto para él – dijo mostrando una cadena en su cuello con dos anillos platinados – si estábamos viajando siempre, en cualquier momento podía casarme con él, en cualquier país donde fuera legal, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. – cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza como queriendo y no queriendo recordar

- Yo me encontraba fuera del país cuando salió en las noticias lo de la bomba y lo peor vino después, cuando su nombre salió en el registro de las personas desaparecidas tras el atentado. Sentía que moriría – removió sus lentes sobándose ligeramente el puente de la nariz – no encontraba motivos por el cual lo hubieran secuestrado, era de dominio público que su familia le había dado la espalda tras iniciar su carrera así como el haber sido eliminado del registro familiar cuando se armó el escándalo respecto a su sexualidad. – suspiró de nuevo

- Dos días después del atentado me contactaron, me dijeron que lo tenían como rehén aún recuerdo la voz del imbécil que llamó "Tenemos a tu noviecito" y lo que pedían a cambio era una fortuna, algo que en mi caso no me importaría pagar para garantizar su seguridad, exigí una prueba de que estaba vivo y fue cuando escuche su voz – resonó en su cabeza "Midorimacchi no te preocupes por mí, se feliz" – Yo les dije que les daría el dinero, y ellos me dieron tres días para conseguirlo. Volví a Japón pero como aun no era dueño legítimo del legado de mi padre por que la cesión de derechos no se había firmado aun, yo no podía disponer de esa enorme cantidad sin su consentimiento – Midorima bajó la vista mirando observando a la nada cerrando las manos en puños, su semblante había cambiado por completo

- Me lo negó cuando se lo manejé como mi amigo y peor aun cuando le confesé de mi noviazgo con él. Después de eso, no tenía modo de conseguir tal cantidad de dinero. Una lagrima traidora se resbaló por su mejilla – me llamaron al cumplirse el plazo, yo no tenía el dinero pero lo conseguiría costara lo que costara solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo pero ellos dijeron "se agotó tu tiempo" volvía a escuchar la voz de Kise un te amaré siempre y luego… un disparo y… terminó la llamada – Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus mejillas ahora, le dolía en el alma recordar aquello, Takao se acercó a él pero no tenía idea de que hacer.

- Cuando eso pasó obviamente se enteraron de que había vuelto a Japón y atacaron la mansión de mis padres para tratar de secuestrarme y negociar con ellos pero yo no me encontraba en ese lugar, jamás supe si mis padres huyeron y la verdad no me interesa, después de lo que me hicieron no quiero saber más de ellos. Ya no quería vivir pero sabía que a él no le gustaría que me dejara vencer por algo así. Me encuartelé en el laboratorio de mis padres mientras el toque de queda estuvo vigente pero tras la masacre de las seis prefecturas me había decidido a buscar sobrevivientes para ayudarles, fue cuando conocí a Imayoshi el día que intentaron asaltar ese lugar y les di todo lo que pedía a cambio de dos condiciones

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó Takao

- La primera fue que me dejaran unirme a ellos, en ese entonces solo eran cuatro así que no lo negaron, y la segunda fue que ese almacén se utilizara para resguardar sobrevivientes. Imayoshi aceptó ambas

Takao no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, tantas cosas que tuvieron que pasar para perderle de ese modo, se sentía incluso peor por haber intentado usurpar el lugar del rubio. Apretó los puños, sintió crujir el papel en su mano, cierto, aun no lo había leído, abrió la carta y miró el contenido, parecía una simple nota pero el sentimiento que expresaba se podía casi tocar. Ahora entendía porque ese porta retrato era tan valioso para su amigo peliverde

"_Hola Midorimacchi, no sé si te has enterado pero fui a verte aunque no pude pasar de la reja principal, parece que de verdad la cagué con lo que dije en esa entrevista, pero no me importa. No voy a negar lo que soy, ni lo que siento, ni mucho menos por quien lo siento. Tal vez sea tu culpa por ser la única persona que no me dio la espalda, tal vez es por eso que me enamoré de ti, oh, no te lo había dicho verdad, estoy enamorado de ti, no importa si no sientes lo mismo, solo quería que lo supieras_

_Te amaré siempre_

_Kise_

_P.D. Deberías llamarme con más cariño, Ryouta estaría bien para empezar"_

Takao lloró sin motivo aparente, se sentía una basura, aunque antes no lo sabía ahora entendía que no podían corresponderle, se sentía mal por molestarse con el medico por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakurai sentía que lo miraban raro, pasó en medio de varios de ellos mientras seguía a Hanamiya. Hasta una oficina en donde abrió la puerta de par en par sin llamar ni nada. El peliverde ya se encontraba en estado presentable y Takao aún se encontraba presente, el porta retrato ya ocupaba su lugar resguardando de nuevo sus tesoros

- Midorima – Hanamiya le habló - Necesito que lo revises – dijo casi arrojándole a Sakurai encima

- ¿Qué tiene? – habló en tono serio, neutro, como el que suele utilizar con todos

- Tu sabes, pelea con el chihuahua, cortes – habló sin mucho interés

- Quítate la camisa – ordenó y por algún motivo a Sakurai no le pareció buena idea contradecirle

Revisó cada uno de los cortes pero todos habían sido muy bien tratados

- Todo está en orden, te encargaste bien de él –le dijo tendiéndole su camisa de nuevo a Sakurai arqueando una ceja al reconocer que era de Hanamiya – ¿Planeas adoptar otra mascota?

- Tsk, cállate – dijo Hanamiya volteando a otro lado – justo en ese momento escucharon hablar al castaño

- ¿Kise-san? – habló sin pensarlo al ver la fotografía

- ¿De dónde conoces a Kise? – preguntó el peliverde el chico castaño se veía muy joven para haber estado entre su círculo de amigos y no tenía la complexión como para haber trabajado con él de modelo

- Lo-lo-lo siento – tartamudeaba la intensa mirada del de ojos verdes lo estaba poniendo nervioso – yo-yo… - se sentía cada vez más tenso

- Cachorro si no hablas te arrancará la cabeza – habló Hanamiya para asustarlo sabiendo que Midorima en efecto lo haría tratándose del chico de la foto

- Él vive con nosotros en la estación – soltó tan rápido que su hubiera habido cualquier otro ruido en la habitación, nadie le habría entendido, y fue cuando el peliverde comprendió lo dicho de golpe

_- Kise está vivo –_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno capitulo largo tratándose de este fic pero bueno denme MidoKi y me explayo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ahora la mala noticia, debido a una situación personal algo delicada mis actualizaciones se verán afectadas siendo mas esporádicas, no pienso abandonar el fic, eso que quede muy claro, pero en lugar de las dos actualizaciones por semana que venía haciendo es posible que se reduzcan a una por semana o cada diez días, una disculpa, en cuanto mi situación vuelva a la normalidad continuaré como iba.**


	15. Décimo quinto eslabón: Enamorándome

********Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.********

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Décimo**** quinto eslabón: Enamorándome **

El pelinegro correteaba de un lado a otro jugando con los niños hasta que por fin se cansaron y durmieron, parecía que iban desde los 6 años hasta los 12, mientras que Shoichi con los hombres adultos o jóvenes de mayor edad estaban descargando aquello que habían llevado para abastecer ese almacén, el de lentes no le había permitido ayudar con la descarga. - Ni que fuera una chica - bufó molesto pero mirándolo tierno, estar con él le hacía sentirse seguro, lo que le parecía una estupidez ya que era era menor y no era mucho mas alto, pero si mas fornido, y su presencia imponía respeto y... no, eso no estaba pasandole... ¿o si...?

El lugar como tal era una bodega, pero era inmensa, había un área al fondo donde al parecer dormían todos ya que tenía muchas cobijas amontonadas y lo que se iba descargando se colocaba en otra orilla del enorme lugar.

Había en el lugar alrededor de unas 170 personas de todas las edades y la enorme bodega se encontraba cerca de la costa. Tras haber vaciado la parte de la carga que correspondía al lugar, Shoichi le indicó a Shun que subiera de nuevo a la camioneta mientras hablaba con las personas de mayor edad en el lugar. Aunque tras confirmar que no le hiciera falta nada mas se retiró para subir de nuevo al camión para dirigirse a otro almacén no muy lejos de ahí.

- Así que tu también lo haces - Shun fue el primero en romper el silencio

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Repartir lo que obtienen

- Este es el motivo por el que lo obtengo en primer lugar, nadie pidió estar en esta situación, eso en sí mismo ya es una injusticia

- No digas esas cosas

- ¿Por que no?

- Por que me podría enamorar de ti - lo decía en tono de broma pero se hacía cada vez mas cieto, Imayoshi sonrió de lado

- ¿Y puedo decir que te protegeré de todo lo que te haga daño?

- Listo, oficialmente me he enamorado, ¿qué harás al respecto señor líder?

- Te lo mostraré cuando entreguemos el resto - dijo tomando su mano para besar sus nudillos colocando así un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor, Imayoshi también se estaba enamorando.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao se apresuró a tomar a Sakurai de la camisa, lo obligaría a hablar por las buenas o por las malas, pero mas tardo en llegar que lo que el castaño tardó en inmovilizarlo en el piso, sus reflejos para defenderse cuando se sentía amenazado eran de temer, pero después de todo lo que le había ocurrido en aquel prostíbulo de mala muerte, no era para menos que cuando Shuuzo y Josh le enseñaron a defenderse, lo hiciera de cualquiera que le pareciera peligroso.

- Parece que tenemos un buen perro de pelea - dijo Hanamiya

- No bromees y ayudame a quitárselo de encima - habló Midorima

Hanamiya acaricio la cabeza del castaño y simplemente le susurró un suéltalo, no era una orden pero fue acatada al como tal, en cuanto Sakurai estuvo de pie comenzó con una oleada de disculpas que no paró hasta que Takao le dijo que si lo perdonaba despues de que Midorima lo ayudara a levantarse del suelo.

- Entonces Kise... ¿él estuvo en los enfrentamientos? - Asi tuviera que rogarle a Imayoshi el iría si es que eso le brindaba una oportunidad de nuevo al rubio en el intercambio

- No, ya que él estuvo de guardia ese día - Midorima palideció, tanto tiempo, siempre estuvieron en la misma ciudad, tan cerca. Y Kise de guardia, salir a las calles, con los policías, las pandillas, poniéndose en peligro por una ciudad de personas desconocidas o que en su momento le dieron la espalda, bueno era Kise después de todo.

- Mas vale que te calmes - le habló Hanamiya cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos - tenemos muchos pendientes de aquí al intercambio, todo debe ir de acuerdo al plan - Dijo para después tomar a su "cachorro" de la muñeca y llevarlo fuera de ese lugar al parecer Midorima necesitaría algo de tiempo antes de empezar con los preparativos.

Llegó con Sakurai a esa oficina en la que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, peor aun cuando no estaba Imayoshi ya que terminaba peleando con Aomine o Haizaki o los dos y era un fastidio que lo dejaran en paz, hoy por lo menos todo iría tranquilo, Aomine le avisó que ambos habían llegado de su revisión al área, les pareció extraño no ver policías en la zona, eso nunca traía nada bueno.

Dejó a Sakurai en su "cama" mientras volvía a sacar el botiquín de su lugar - Si serás idiota - le dijo colocándose de nuevo frente a él con algodon y alcohol en mano, algo que hizo que Sakurai se encogiera apenas verlo - no empecemos de nuevo - le dijo de nuevo y tras humedecer el algodon lo tomo del menton para besarlo mientras curaba una de las heridas que se había abierto por el nuevo forcejeo con Takao, - ¿como es que no sientes cuando te lastimas pero huyes cuando intenan curarte? - la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin intenciones de hacerla en voz alta realmente.

- No lo se, tal vez por que si curan mis heridas hacen que sienta que le importo a alguien y eso duele cuando no es verdad

Hanamiya guardó sus cosas y se acerco de nuevo a dejar otro beso en sus labios, por el simple hecho de hacerlo - tienes razón, así que mejor no te acostumbres - dijo cortante mientras se acostaba a descansar un rato ya con Sakurai en el piso junto a él, al parecer el castaño no era el único que se sentía protegido con la compañía que se daban mutuamente

.

.

.

.

.

- Nami - habló el pelirrojo a modo de saludo, era formal, como cuando Furihata lo había conocido

- Seijuurou ¿es pronto o no?

- Si pero es necesario, de hecho es casi el triple del cargamento normal por que pronto nos vamos a movilizar y no se cuando regresemos. - Habló con ella mientras Atsushi comenzaba a descargar junto con otras personas que habían comenzado a reunirse en cuanto lo vieron entrar

La chica lo miró con gesto preocupado, a sus ojos Akashi era aun un niño que no debería estar en ese lugar y mucho menos cargando con un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Es refugiado? - habló la chica mirando a Furihata

- No, es aliado, pero esta buscando a alguien - dijo mientras le indicaba a Furihata por donde entrar

El castaño se adentró en el lugar mirando a su alrededor no podía ni contar la cantidad de personas que había en ese lugar que era por demás enorme, si parecía una fabrica abandonada pero era, en realidad, una cadena de bodegas, conectadas en serie una tras otra, siendo cuatro bodegas en total. Estaban divididas por unas puertas corredizas de metal enormes, tras las cuales encontraba de nueva cuenta tal vez doscientas personas. Llegó a la cuarta bodega ya casi sin esperanzas, recorrió todo el lugar de principio a fin, nada, des dispuso a volver por donde había llegado pero justo en la puerta que conectaba con la bodega anterior una chica de cabello castaño se tropezó con el.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio pasa que no cayera

- Si, gra... - se quedó callada a la mitad mientras mantenía su mirada en los ojos de Furihata, un minuto, dos, cinco tal vez, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó así, hasta que por fin habló - Kou-nii

Furi se sorprendió, solo una persona en todo el planeta le decía de ese modo. La chica con la que tropezó tendrá unos trece años, que es la edad que su pequeña hermana tendría para este momento - ¿Aria-chan?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostor de la chica, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y abrazó a su hermano con toda la fuerza que podía

.

.

.

.

.

- Parece que todo esta en orden Tatsuya - decía Chihiro al pelinegro

- Gracias, de verdad que la sentí cerca esta vez

- ¿Tan fuerte era? - le preguntó, era raro ver al chico del lunar tan preocupado después de una pelea

- Si, apenas y podía esquivar sus golpes, era muy bueno peleando y lo podía ver con cada golpe que soltaba, su fuerza era increíble de haberme tocado creo que me noquearía al primer golpe - habló Himuro recordando al chico con el que se había enfrentado

- Claro, ya que tu no estas muy acostumbrado a pelear, solo sabes defenderte - le dijo Chihiro mientras le tendía su camisa al pelinegro para que se vistiera

- Igual que todos aquí - de no ser por que Josh nos enseñó a usar armas no habríamos llegado tan lejos - dijo acomodando su camisa - pero ese chico de verdad era fuerte

- Seguramente fue Takao-kun - dijo Kuroko sobresaltando a Tatsuya que ya se había olvidado que estaba ahi con ellos

- ¿Tu crees?

- Bueno peleando y con mucha fuerza, un poco mas alto que yo...

- Si, entonces su nombre es Takao

Kuroko asintió, Tatsuya sonrió de lado, no había podido sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza, y ahora sabía algo mas de él. Se fue de la enfermería ansioso por los 2 días que faltaban para que se encontraran de nuevo.

- Ven, tengo que revisar esa herida - dijo Mayuzumi palmeando la camilla para que el menos se acercara

Se esforzaba en verle como a un niño cada vez que lo revisaba pero las condiciones en las que viven le había dado a su pequeño cuerpo la complexión de un hombre aunque aun le faltaba desarrollarse, por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de cuidar de él, de protegerlo, tenía tiempo sin sentirse así.

Terminó de revisar la herida en su brazo y le tendió su camisa para que se la pusiera y paso algo que no esperaba, el chico peliceleste como su mano y lo jaló para acercarlo a él y plantarle un corto beso en los labios.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían terminado de descargar y también ya había hablado con Atsushi para darle las nuevas instrucciones, básicamente era solo una orden la que le había dado "cuando llegue el momento, pase lo que pase, debes protegerlo"

Se dirigió a donde esperaba encontrar al castaño y así fue, estaba ahí con una mujer mayor y una muchacha que asumió eran su madre y su hermana, en el fondo se alegraba de poderle ayudar a reencontrarse con ellas.

Tal vez después podría hablar con él, por ahora lo dejaría con su familia. Se avecinaba una tormenta, lo podía sentir en el ambiente, en la noche que comenzaba a caer silenciosa como nunca, desde esa vez en que todo comenzó

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De nuevo disculpándome por la demora mi trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada y cansada, este es el capitulo que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir ya que con él debía logra la conexión con los capítulos siguientes, nos leemos pronto**

**PD: Lamento si este capi quedó del asco pero necesitaba de algun modo conectarlo con los siguientes**


End file.
